A Path of Destiny:The Chosen One
by RedPunk4life
Summary: "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey" . A mysterious prophecy has made its way to the leader of Leafclan and certain destruction is bound to accure throughout the clans, and everything will change for the best or the worse. Rated T for violence. OCs.
1. Allegiances

_"A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey" _

**Clans**  
**Leafclan:**  
**5L Leader: **Frozenstar- a huge fluffy solid gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Deputy: **Willowfur- a white tom with grayish black patches and amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Starsky-a black she-cat with white specks and dark blue eyes; very deep and special connection with Starclan. Apprentice, Solarfur- a white tom with yellow streaks and odd green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Grazefoot- a large brown tabby tom with a claw missing on his left paw and green eyes. Apprentice, Streampaw

Sunbreeze- a muscular golden tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Silverpaw

Thistleheart- a huge black tom with yellow eyes and huge claws.

Wolfblaze- a thick furred silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Rippleshade- a shaggy dark gray tom with huge paws and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Nightpaw

Lilyfire- a pretty dappled tortoiseshell, tabby and white she-cat with orange tabby patches and a white chest and muzzle and paws and pretty emerald green eyes. Apprentice, Beepaw

Talonclaw- a black and white tom with golden paws and huge claws and gray eyes. Apprentice, Wasppaw

Q Birdflight- a very pretty long furred silver gray/white she-cat with blue eyes.

Q Bluewhisper- a pretty thick furred blue gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ambereyes- a small black she-cat with dark ginger paws and amber eyes.

Blazedfur- a dark ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest and green eyes.

Flamecloud- a light ginger tom with a black tail and yellow eyes.

Sheepfur- a skinny thick furred odd curly white furred she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

Pricklefang- a black tom with a sharp tongue and sharp green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

9ms Streampaw- a long furred silver gray tom with yellow eyes.

9ms Beepaw- a small gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

8ms Wasppaw- a light brown tom with darker stripes and blue eyes.

6ms Nightpaw- a really dark gray almost black tom with dark blue eyes.

6ms Silverpaw- a silver gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

6ms Leafpaw- a small white she-cat with gray patches and a black spot on her nose and pale leaf green eyes. Former rogue.

**Queens:**

Birdflight- mother to Talonclaw's kits.

Bluewhisper- mother to Grazefoot's kits.

Doetail- a skinny, small light brown tabby she-cat with a short tail and blue eyes. Oldest queen, Mother to Brokentail's kits.

**Elders:**

Clawface- a black, battle scarred tom with gray/white paws and foggy yellow eyes. Oldest cat.

Gray-Eye- a half blind and deaf gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Featherwhisker- a once pretty gray she-cat with very long whiskers and green eyes.

Brokentail- a brown tom with a kink in his tail with pale blue eyes.

Patchface- a patchy white/brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Kits:**

Birdflight and Talonclaw's kits: 2ms, Whitekit- a small white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Moonkit- a silver gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cougarkit- a very pretty dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes.

Goldenkit- a brilliant golden tabby tom with dark yellow eyes.

Doetail and Brokentail's kits: 1m, Fluffykit- a small long furred dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Bluewhisper and Grazefoot's kits: Unborn, Jaykit- a big dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Honeykit- a golden brown tabby she-cat with big dark blue eyes.

Marigoldkit- a pretty yellowish brown tabby she-cat with a fluffy darker brown tail and green eyes.

**Iceclan:  
4L Leader: **Coldstar- a mean long furred black tom with cold yellow eyes.

**Deputy: **Thornclaw-a black tom with long claws and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Reedtail- a dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes. Apprentice, Beamfur- a pretty white and brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Shardmouth- a gray tabby tom with broken teeth and yellow eyes.

Blur- a mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Scratchface- a battle scarred dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Smallpaw

Rageheart- a muscular dark gray tom with an odd flat face and orange eyes.

Poisonheart- a pretty but mean gray/white tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Bonepelt- a stupid but strong long furred brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Sparkfur- a pretty and fast ginger she-cat with white paws and chest and amber eyes. Apprentice, Blackpaw

Q Secretfleet- a very pretty and kind light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Flaretail- a dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Silentstep- a very quiet (supposed mute) long furred gray she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Elmpaw

Brownfeather- a pretty brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Briarfur- a dark brown tom with spiky fur and fur tipped ears and pale green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

8ms Hazelpaw- a creamy gray/white she-cat with yellow eyes

8ms Elmpaw- a gray tabby tom with black paws and very pale blue eyes.

6ms Smallpaw- a really small black and white tom with blue eyes.

6ms Blackpaw- a black tabby tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Secretfleet- mother to Bonepelt's kits.

**Elders:**

Fallentree- a very old brown tom with green eyes. Oldest cat and tom.

Gusttail- a skinny gray tom with amber eyes.

Heronfeather- a once pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. Oldest she-cat.

**Kits:**

Secretfleet and Bonepelt's kits: 5ms, Lynxkit- a beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and pale blue eyes.

Gorsekit- a handsome dark brown tom with a bushy tail and dark amber eyes.

Loudkit- a small white she-cat with a loud mew and dark yellow eyes.

**Brightclan:**

**3L Leader: **Fadingstar- a pale white she-cat with a pale brown tail and pale blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Jaggedbreath- a ragged brown tom with bad smelling breath and yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Mossclaw- a black and white she-cat with pale green eyes. Apprentice, Minnowpaw- a black tom with gray specks and blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Eagleheart- a handsome dark brown tom with white tipped paws and yellow eyes. Heavypelt- a very thick long furred light brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice, Archpaw

Hillfur- a handsome long furred dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Scorchfur- a dark ginger tabby tom with a gray paw and yellow eyes. Apprentice, Windpaw

Meadowsong- a pretty light gray she-cat with small black paws and dark blue eyes.

Q Slendertail- a beautiful long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and chest and green eyes.

Ledgepelt- a solid gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Cragclaw- a huge dark gray tabby tom with really sharp teeth and amber eyes.

Q Coolsky- a small dark gray she-cat with big pale green eyes.

Addertail- a black tom with a brown tail tip and very dark green eyes.

Motherfeather- a golden brown she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes.

Kestrelflight- a dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes.

**Apprentices:**

10ms Windpaw- a whitish gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

6ms Archpaw- a white and light brown tom with a black and light brown tabby mask on face and blue eyes.

6ms Firepaw- a big and handsome dark ginger tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Slendertail- mother to Scortchfur's kits.

Coolsky- mother to Hillfur's kits.

**Elders:**

Nimbleclaw- a sickly and skinny old light brown she-cat with dark green eyes. Oldest cat and she-cat.

Roughtail- an old black and gray tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes. Oldest tom.

Pumpkinleaf- an orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Pouncestep- a jumpy dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Kits:**

Slendertail and Scorchfur's kits: 1m, Cedarkit- a light ginger tom with light gray paws and yellow eyes.

Crowkit- a very dark gray tom with long fur and blue eyes.

Drykit- a very small white and brown she-cat with ginger paws and light blue eyes.

Coolsky and Hillfur's kits: Unborn, Hawkkit- a gray tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

Grasskit- a long furred pretty light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes.

Drizzlekit- a dark gray tabby she-cat with light gray specks and light green eyes.

**Creekclan:**

**5L Leader:** Tawnystar- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Wetpelt- a long furred light gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Seaheart- a pretty silver gray she-cat with sea-green eyes. Apprentice, Fallowpaw- a small long furred white tabby she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Splashpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with white legs and light yellow eyes.

Gorgefur- a smoky gray tabby tom with dark brown stripes and green eyes.

Ottertail- a sleek black tom with a brown tail and big brown eyes. Apprentice, Rockpaw

Q Rainwhisker- a pretty thick furred gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Webclaw- a big dark gray tabby tom with big webbed feet and green eyes. Apprentice, Graypaw

Lizardtail- a grayish brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Q Startledwing- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and dark green eyes.

Sleekpelt- a solid gray tom with really short fur and brown eyes.

Mistyfeather- a light brown tabby she-cat with gray paws and white chest and misty green eyes.

Waveclaw- a shaky dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Lakepelt- a murky brown tom with muddy brown eyes.

Lichenfur- a pretty tortoiseshell and yellow she-cat with big blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

11ms Graypaw- a beautiful thick furred gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

11ms Rockpaw- a solid gray tom with dark amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Rainwhisker- mother to Gorgefur's kits.

Startledwing- mother to Ottertail's kits.

**Elders;**

Cloudfur- a fragile light grayish white she-cat with yellow eyes. Oldest cat.

Shrewheart- a small pale brown she-cat with brown paws and a narrow black face with blue eyes.

**Kits:**

Rainwhisker and Gorgefur's kit: 4ms, Cavekit- a dark gray tom with a brown tail tip and blue eyes.

Startledwing and Ottertail's kits: 2ms, Brookkit- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Acornkit- a tiny black tom with green eyes.

**Other Cats:**

**Kittypets: **

Sunny- a small fluffy ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Kip- a silver gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Loners:**

Toby- a fat black and white tom with orange eyes.

Raven- a pretty long furred black she-cat with a flat face and white paws and yellow eyes.

Tiny- a small white she-cat with wide blue eyes. Raven and Toby's kit.

**Rouges:**

Steel- a black tom with a gray stripe going down his back with white paws and pale green eyes. He has a great sense of smell.

Long-Shadow- a dark brown tom with fur missing on his right shoulder with a battle scar on it and yellow eyes.

Viper- a dark gray tom with a black ear and orange eyes.


	2. Prophecy Bound

_The leaves trembled as the winds of leaf-bare_ coursed silently through them. As the winds brushed through the lush forest, they stirred a sleeping cat's fur. He wiggled his nose as a leaf broke and brushed gently over it. He sat up and stretched, shivering and fluffing up his long gray fur. The cat yawned and opened his yellow eyes, his head still clouded with sleep. Frozenstar walked to the front of the small cove of his den and looked past the brambles that shielded it from the camp. He sighed and looked back at his sleeping mate, Lilyfire and purred before padding silently out into the camp stretched before him. He sat outside his den and looked up at the treetops overlooking the camp, swishing gently. He licked his messy chest fur and watched as the camp was bathed in the milky dawn light.

Frozenstar stopped washing when he saw the clan's Medicinecat sitting outside her den, washing her ears. The black, white spotted she-cat beckoned Frozenstar over with a flick of her speckled tail. He sat beside her and looked up at the disappearing stars and mewed, "Greetings Starsky." She looked at him with dark blue eyes still gleaming of stars. The smell of fragrant herbs hung around her like an extra pelt. Though Starsky was gentle and a great medicine cat she did seem to have that sharp tongue. She spoke to him in a wistful, low mew, "Good morning Frozenstar. This day shall be a solemn one. Excuse me, I must go back to my den and wake that apprentice of mine." She stood up and shook her short fur and turned back to her den, her tail flicking behind her.

He stared after her, his ears flicking in slight annoyance. Starsky had always been brisk and sharp tongued, but today the deeply respected she-cat seemed more distant and off than usual. Frozenstar shrugged his shoulders. _Must be some odd Starclan thing, _he thought as he made his way to the warriors den. The gray tom poked his head through the bramble den and located his best friend and clan deputy, Willowfur curled beside Grazefoot and Sunbreeze, two senior warriors. He picked his way amongst the sleeping warriors and nudged the white, gray-patched tom, whispering, "Willowfur…wake up please." The deputy flicked his dark ears and flicked open one amber eye and hissed, "What in Starclan's grace do you want Frozenstar? Its early dawn!" the tom tried to curl back in his nest but Frozenstar flicked his fluffy tail over his tired friend's nose and whispered, "Do you forget old friend that you are clan deputy?" Willowfur sighed and slowly got to his paws, stretching his lithe body, his ears still flicking in annoyance.

"Great Starclan, Frozenstar you always are up this early. Perhaps you should've stayed in your nest with Lilyfire." Willowfur mewed as he followed his leader out of the den. Frozenstar purred, "If I had, Willowfur, the patrols would've never gotten done until sun-high." Willowfur growled playfully and nudged Frozenstar. Frozenstar purred again. He and Willowfur had been friends since they were kits, Frozenstar only two days older than his loyal deputy. Willowfur sat outside his den and gave his chest fur a few quick licks and then stood to his paws, shaking his head, "Well I best stop being a lazy mouse and get the dawn patrol out and some hunting patrols busy. See you later Frozenstar." He flicked his tail at his leader and turned back into the warriors den, whispering tired warriors names and making them stir from their nests.

Frozenstar got to his paws and went to the fresh-kill pile, picking out a small mouse for him and Lilyfire. He then padded back to his den, the mouse safely tucked in his gray jaws. He walked through the bramble screen to see Lilyfire sitting up in the mossy nest licking her tortoiseshell and tabby fur. She stopped licking as soon as his scent told her, that she wasn't just with their small kit safely tucked by her belly, anymore. She purred in greeting, her green eyes sparkling with moons of love. She nodded her head and mewed softly, "Hello Frozenstar." She got up and padded over to him, touching noses with him. She smelled of milk and her familiar scent that made Frozenstar slightly dizzy and purred lovingly. "How is our young Sandkit?" He asked, glancing at the tiny, sandy brown shape mewing softly in the mossy nest at the corner of his den.

Lilyfire looked at him, her eyes starting to cloud with worry. She glanced at Sandkit before meowing softly, "Well Starsky said she was lucky to pull through the cold night, considering how small and sickly she is. But Frozenstar I'm still afraid she won't make it like our first kit. I mean we've had such bad luck it's like Starclan wishes us no surviving kits." She sighed and nuzzled closer to him. Frozenstar scooted closer to his mate and said quietly, "Perhaps our luck will change." They met each other's gazes, both looking a little more reassured. Lilyfire suddenly broke away and snatched up the mouse Frozenstar had brought and purred, "I knew I smelled mouse. I'm starving" He watched her take the mouse and settle back down beside Sandkit, munching hungrily at the small morsel. He sat by the entrance, starting to hear the camp begin to buzz with activity. _What if I'm wrong? Please Starclan; don't let us loose another kit. _He thought before padding back out of his den, his appetite not as big as before.

He saw the elders were as recovered as Willowfur for losing Thunderheart, an old clan elder and Willowfur's father, who had died from green-cough only a moon ago. He nodded to them before meeting the Medicine cat's apprentice, Solarpaw by the fresh-kill pile. The weird tom with odd yellow tabby markings and wide gleaming green eyes glanced at Frozenstar as he tried to find something in what was left of the fresh-kill and said in a deep, raspy mew, "Greetings Frozenstar…is there something I can help you with?" Frozenstar tried not to be spooked by the tom's odd green eyes and mewed, "Tell Starsky that I'd like her in my den before moon-high tonight please." The white tom nodded deeply before plucking two small shrews from the pile and whisking back to his den.

Frozenstar watched him leave then turned and padded to where Willowfur was sitting with a newly warriored ginger tom, Flamecloud. Frozenstar suddenly remembered Flamecloud's mother Orangefeather, who had died defending her clan against Iceclan only four moons ago. He knew how much it had hit the clan and Flamecloud and his littermates and shuddered at how precious all his warriors were. He nodded to both of the cats then beckoned Willowfur to him. Willowfur flicked his ears at Flamecloud and padded towards Frozenstar. Frozenstar dipped his head at the patched deputy before saying, "Willowfur. I need you to lead the next border patrol for signs of Iceclan. I smelled them by our shared border with them and I'm curious to know if any of their warriors are trespassing on our land again."

Willowfur looked at him in dismay, but he nodded and beckoned young Flamecloud to follow him through to the bramble tunnel. Frozenstar spotted Grazefoot, a senior warrior and one of the biggest cats Frozenstar ever saw. The warrior padded slowly towards him, with his usual slight limp since he had been born without a left claw. He dipped his big tabby brown head to Frozenstar when he met him in the clearing and mewed anxiously, "Frozenstar. I've got grave news to report from my night watch last night." His yellow gaze seemed trouble and Frozenstar nodded his head, pressing the warrior on, "I suppose it's not as bothersome as I'd think but perhaps we should look into it Frozenstar. I've smelled rogues inside our territory and the scent seems to have moved closer around the camp. I fear for the clan. But I may have confused the scent with some harmless kittypet's but I still worry."

Frozenstar tried to make his fur lie flat along his spine but the fear that his clan might be in danger spooked him. He nodded to the waiting Grazefoot, "I trust your judgment and your nose, Grazefoot. You and two other warriors go and investigate where you find the scents. If the scent is still around, stale or fresh, report back to Willowfur and tell him to warn other patrols that rouges may be inside our territory. And Grazefoot if you happen to find danger, fight if necessary but only if necessary" He told the tabby warrior with a stern, warning gaze and Grazefoot nodded, letting the tom go with a flick of his tail.

He turned and padded to the fresh-kill pile, which held scrappy bits of prey and he hoped that Willowfur had sent out extra hunting patrols to restock the pile. He looked up at the sky and prayed that leaf-bare would soon end. He turned back and padded silently to his den. Inside the cave, Lilyfire still slept, Sandkit curled around her belly, each shaky breath from the kit seemed too much for her. Frozenstar watched her, his yellow eyes worried for his kit. Lilyfire seemed to sense him and opened her eyes, groaning as the pale leaf-bare sun began peeking through the bramble screen. Frozenstar purred, "Seems you have slept through half the patrols already." Lilyfire growled playfully and rolled her green eyes, "You stupid furball…I kitted last night, I'm tired and weak. What do you expect? "

Frozenstar purred, "I was only joking. How is Sandkit by the way? " Lilyfire's cheerful gaze suddenly evaporated and was replaced with deep worry. "She is weaker than ever…Starsky feels she won't make it through the day. I'm going to lay with her…watch over her" Lilyfire explained in a croaky mew. Frozenstar licked her ear but didn't say anything. _What can I say? _Frozenstar nuzzled his mate before walking towards the front of the den saying, "I'll be out hunting…send someone out if things turn for the worst" he mewed before padding out, not wanting to look at the look of terror on his mate's face.

As he made his way out of the bramble wall, he saw a border patrol already heading into the undergrowth, their tails the last thing he saw before heading deeper into the forest. He padded quietly through the cold, gray trees, hearing the soft breeze billow through his gray pelt. He froze when he saw a small vole scuttling along the roots of Talltree. Frozenstar immediately dropped into the hunter's crouch; keeping quiet and still, the vole not even looking up from its food scavenge. Frozenstar breathed deeply one last time before launching onto the vole. The vole didn't have a chance to hurry and way and he killed it swiftly. He silently gave thanks to Starclan and scraped dirt over the tiny, brown body and headed deeper into the woods.

As he made his way through the tall trees, he smelled something, not the smell of prey but the smell of…_Cat!_ Frozenstar froze where he stood and brought his eyes around the trees, trying to search for a pelt. He sniffed more closely and didn't recognize it as clan scent but the smell of carrion and dirt. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and followed the scent; ears alert for danger and keeping his paws quiet and steady he padded forward, looking around for signs of intruders. _This must be the scent Grazefoot picked up last night! _Frozenstar thought angrily.

Suddenly he heard a faint mew in a small clearing up ahead and he ducked his head and stalked the sound, his ears straining to hear what the cats could be talking about. As he stalked closer, he saw three large cats, the scent of rouge shrouding their pelts like cobweb. They seemed to be in a deep discussion of some sort, Frozenstar got as close as he could without being detected. He wouldn't dare take on three cats alone and wished he had taken a patrol with him. He was thankful for the slushy snow to camouflage him and listened closely. One of the cats, black with an odd gray stripe going down his back, seemed to be the leader by the way the other two cats cowered before him. Frozenstar looked on, unable to do anything.

A dark brown tom with fur missing from one of his shoulders was shaking, his fear scent nearly masking his rouge stench, the other gray tabby tom was less scared of the leading cat, but his black ear kept twitching each time the leader spoke. Frozenstar twitched his nose angrily, _what in starclan's name are those mange-pelts up to? _The brown tom seemed to tremble even more as he spoke up, "But Steel why must we try and mess with these cats? I mean they sound monstrous compared to us!" Frozenstar stiffened as the shaky tom spoke; _they are talking about the clans!_

The black tom spoke, annoyance covering his jagged voice, "Nonsense Long-shadow! They sound soft to me. Nothing but spineless, soft kittypet's. I could kill them all singe pawed! Don't be fox-hearts." His fierce green gaze raked across both of the other toms, who were unable to meet his green gaze. Frozenstar hissed softly at Steel's offending words and wished he could rip his ears off. The tom with the black ear croaked up, finally meeting Steel's gaze, "Steel I agree with Long-shadow. I mean there are only three of us and at least thousands of those forest cats. Who's to say they won't kill us before we even step up to them. We've already insulted them by lounging in their territory. Why don't we just stop this nonsense and go somewhere else?"

Steel hissed and shook his head, sniffing the air. He suddenly froze; his eyes strayed until they focused on Frozenstar's watchful, yellow gaze. Frozenstar breathed in sharply, waiting for the black tom to attack, but the tom simply glared at Frozenstar through the snow covered brambles as if sending a warning. Steel turned back to his companions and said, "Let's get back to twoleg place and discuss this more…privately." And headed past the two relieved rouges and they followed him excitedly, without hesitation through the thick brambles.

Frozenstar stood up with his head swimming with confusion and fear. He wanted to know what danger lay ahead for his clan but new the answers to things were never easy to find. He sighed and headed back to hunting as he was before. But the rest of his hunt wasn't successful. His thoughts were troubled by what the rouges had been talking about. _Attacking the clans! Let them try! _He thought fiercely, trying to reassure himself but his thoughts still troubled him. As he headed back to camp he carried what prey he could manage in his jaws. The vole and two sparrows hung limply, already freezing from the frosty air. He pushed through the bramble wall and set his prey onto to the small fresh-kill pile, hoping the hunting parties brought more than what he could get.

As he turned around, he saw the young queen, Birdflight, waddling heavily towards him. The queen seemed troubled when she finally reached him. When she caught her breath she spoke, her gentle mew shaky in the leaf-bare winds, "Frozenstar. The nursery needs repairing. The winds have been so brutal that a hole is forming in the wall of the den. Wolfblaze is beginning to cough and we all fear for ours, as well as the kits, safety." When the queen had finished speaking, Frozenstar flicked his tail to two of Flamecloud's littermates, Ambereyes and Blazedfur. They two young cats hurried to him, eyes gleaming with something to do finally. "I want you two to go find some bracken and thorns and anything else to patch up a hole in the nursery wall and make sure its tightly secure so that we don't get any more cats sick this leaf-bare. Do both of you understand?" he mewed briskly to the two warriors who nodded fiercely before pelting towards the bramble tunnel to find their supply.

Birdflight nodded her thanks and waddled quickly back to the warriors den. Willowfur suddenly burst through the tunnel and hurried over to Frozenstar, his eyes wild with worry and anger. "Frozenstar! It's about the rouge scent Grazefoot had scented earlier! The border patrol I had lead scented them by the border near twoleg place. It's faint but it was their! We are worried about the clan's safety." The patched deputy shifted his paws restlessly in front of him. Frozenstar glanced around the camp to see curious eyes starting to gather around him and Willowfur. Frozenstar padded over and jumped onto Highstump and yowled fiercely, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me by the high stump for a clan gathering!"

The rest of the clan rushed over and looked up, all had curious, confused looks on their faces. "Willowfur has just given me some grave news. He has reported that a group of rouges have been scented by our borders. And earlier today as I was hunting, I smelled to same scent. I went to investigate and saw three rouges talking in a clearing, they were plotting to attack all four of the clans!" He listened as all the cats yowled angrily at the news. Sunbreeze, a senior warrior, yowled loudest amongst the rest, "Rouges! On _our_ territory! Frozenstar we should shred them!" The rest of the clan yowled in agreement. He finally spoke when the clan was quiet again. "Listen to me. I will be keeping a watchful eye on these cats." He paused and looked at Willowfur and nodded, "Willowfur, I want you to double the border patrols and I want a double watch at night. Is that clear?" Willowfur nodded solemnly at his clan leader, his claws digging into the soft ground.

Frozenstar swept his gaze around the clan before jumping down and started to head for his den, darkness beginning to cover the camp, but suddenly he felt a tail sweep over his shoulder. He turned to see his medicine cat standing in front of him, her dark blue eyes wide and alert. "A message from Starclan!" She hissed, her black specked tail lashing through the evening air. She hunched over and looked up at Frozenstar, her mew low and haunting, "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey"


	3. Silent Plea of Hope

_As the stars began to disappear_ as the first signs of dawn approached, two cats began to make their way into the forest, exhaustion starting to threaten them both. The biggest cats was injured, her kit letting her lean on her tiny shoulder. The she-cat's throat bled heavily and her shoulder had a huge gash. Finally the two cats flopped by an abandoned barn, the older she-cat barely moving. The kit nuzzled her mother's blood matted, gray fur, wishing that her mother was ok. But the kit bowed her white patched head and looked up at the coming dawn, her green eyes blurry as she thought back to the events of the night before…

The night sky was the most beautiful thing to Leaf, besides her mother. She watched the white flecked sky as she waited for her mother to wake. Both of them had been tired from traveling for two sunrises so Leaf let her mother sleep as much as she wanted. _I'll just stare at the sky some more. _Leaf thought happily, not taking her eyes away from the big night sky. Her mother woke up a few heartbeats later, yawning and showing large yellow teeth. She stretched, purring when she saw her small daughter still looking at the night sky with pure fascination.

Jenna suddenly felt her heart fill with dread again as she thought about her former mate, Steel who had been chasing after her and Leaf for moons. Steel had tricked Jenna into being his mate, he had been so cunning and charming, and Jenna felt stupid for falling for it so smoothly. She hated Steel now, he was nothing but trouble. The gray she-cat knew very well what the dark tom was capable of. She knew he would kill her and take Leaf and raise her into being an evil cat. She had taken Leaf from the murderous tom when she learned about his plans to train her into being a killer and helping him take over a bunch of forest cats. They had outran the tom and his friends a day before but Jenna still felt as if she had to look over her shoulder at every dark shadow, thinking Steel was still behind her, watching her.

She shuddered as she went past her daughter, looking around the tree that sheltered them from the wind. It seemed clear but Jenna still didn't feel convinced that they had lost Steel. She walked back and sat by Leaf, who was looking up at her mother with curiosity clouding her leaf green eyes. Jenna purred soothingly at her kit and mewed, "It's nothing Leaf. I was just checking if any dogs were around." Leaf giggled at her mother warmly and meowed, "Mother its fine, I can't smell anything strange at all. I checked earlier and all is well" the wise kit bowed her head and crouched down by Jenna, still watching the purple sky.

Jenna purred, her daughter had developed a great sense of smell. Jenna suddenly felt panic overtake her. She suddenly remembered that Leaf had her father's sense of smell! He could easily find them now! But she shook her head, glancing at Leaf; her daughter had the same smell sense so they would be alright for now. She caught Leaf's green gaze and shuddered, her daughter's eyes were the same pale green as Steel. _Stop worrying so much! You lost him long ago. You and Leaf are safe. _She thought fiercely. She vowed she wouldn't let anything happen to her daughter, no matter how much she reminded her of Steel. Jenna sighed and bent down to lick Leaf between the ears, purring as she heard Leaf's belly make a huge growl. She sat up when her own belly growled and decided it was time to hunt.

She flicked her tail on Leaf's flank and said, stretching out her claws, "I'll go find us some prey Leaf, I want you to stay here and if there is any trouble, find a good hiding spot and stay there do you understand?" she looked deep into the young she-cat's eyes, wanting her daughter to know she was serious for her safety. Leaf nodded solemnly at her mother. As Jenna disappeared into the dark bushes, Leaf rolled in the dirt, hoping to mask her scent and distinct patched pelt. She sat back down and glanced up at the sky once more; wondering what could be behind those stars. Then she whipped her head around suddenly, smelling a strong scent rising in the air.

She quickly slid into the bushes, her fur standing on end and her ears pricked, fully alert. Her eyes wide and scared she watched as three tomcats mad their way into the clearing. Leaf couldn't see her mother anywhere and tried to calm herself, crouching closer to the ground so they wouldn't find her. She barely breathed and crouched still, trying to be as quiet as she could. She recognized one of the cats as the tom that had been chasing her and tried to stop her trembling, praying that the mud on her fur would disguise her. It seemed to have worked when the black, striped sniffed pass her, not knowing that a kit hid silently in the bushes. She didn't dare wail for her mother, she knew these cats were dangerous.

A patched brown tom spoke, his shaky mew echoed around the clearing, "Steel are you sure you could scent them here? Maybe they've moved on?" Steel growled at the shaky tom, "I know how to follow my own nose you beetle-brain! I know she is here and with the kit" The calm looking dark gray tom hissed softly from the shadows, "Perhaps they are out hunting, shall we wait?" Steel looked at him with wild green eyes and shook his head, "NO! I want you both to go out and look for them! Now!" he growled and the two toms rushed into the forest, leaving Leaf shaking in the bushes alone with the murderous tom standing in the clearing, still as stone.

Steel stood against the moon patiently, lifting a powerful white paw and licking it thoughtfully. Leaf didn't dare move; she didn't want Steel to know she was staring at him, watching him. Soon she heard paw steps, followed by the scent of blood. She cowered deeper into the bushes, careful not to make any noise to alert the black tom in the clearing. Steel's ears twitched but he didn't turn to see what the noise was, he just sat down, his white paws brought close to his body, his black striped tail wrapped around them.

Soon Viper and Long-Shadow appeared, with a wounded Jenna limping behind them, her head held high, even though her yellow eyes were masked with pain. Steel purred sickly to Jenna, sweeping his tail onto her shoulder. Jenna held her ground, though she was trembling with pain and fear. "Jenna my dove! I've not seen you in ages!" Jenna hissed viciously at him and spat at his paws, "Get outa here you pile of fox-dung!" Steel met her gaze, his body starting to ripple with anger, but he held his calm gaze. "You know what I want Jenna, give me my kit and you can live." Jenna lashed her tail and hissed again, "Never! I'm not as selfish as you mouse bile!" Steel growled and lost his composure, hurling at Jenna screeching. He knocked her down; Jenna hissed in pain and stayed down, not daring to move.

Leaf looked on in horror, angry that she couldn't help her injured mother. Steel stood over Jenna, growling close to her ear, "You took something from me! I want my kit back! It's been four moons!" Leaf shook her head in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing. She suddenly understood what he was talking about. She was Steel's daughter to! She crouched even lower, so close to the ground she could smell the peaty earth. Steel looked down at Jenna when she didn't reply with crazed green eyes, clouded with hate and bent his head down and bit into Jenna's throat deep making Jenna writhe and yowl in pain. Leaf swallowed down a horrified yowl as he bit down deeper.

He finally let go, looking up at his companions who seemed even more afraid of Steel. He nodded and they all headed out of the clearing, Steel spitting out blood before running after his friends, tail lashing behind him. Leaf leaped to her paws when she was sure they were gone and ran over to her coughing mother. "Mother you've got to get up! We got to get outa here!" she mewed gently to her mother. Jenna nodded and croaked, "Yes my dear. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Leaf shook her head and put her tail on her mother's mouth. She helped Jenna up, trying to support her mother's weight. They finally made their way deeper into the woods slowly…

Leaf looked down at her dying mother and shook her head angrily, _How could this happen? Don't worry mother…I'll get our revenge. _She silently vowed, licking her mother's bloody pelt. Jenna beckoned her kit her weak tail and whispered, "I love you so much my dear little Leaf. I'll be watching you don't worry, you will never be alone." And with one final breath she was gone, her eyes clouded and hazy with death. Leaf yowled silently and buried into her mother's fur, smelling death surrounding her mother. As the sun began to peak, Leaf began to push her mother into a hole she had dug. When her mother thumped to the bottom, Leaf covered dirt over it. Her paws stung from the digging as she lay down inside the barn and fell asleep when drowsiness finally conquered her, dreaming of the good times she had had with her mother.


	4. Chosen

**Disclaimer: I only one this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is a inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans and Starclan. **

**Hi sorry forgot to add my disclaimer to the first chapters but I will be starting it now. But I Just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction ever, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_The next morning was troubling for Frozenstar _who had been unable to sleep well; his thoughts and dreams were so haunted by Starsky's prophecy. The prophecy made his pelt feel like ants had been crawling through it and he shuddered, trying to shrug off the feeling of dread forming in his stomach. He sat by his den entrance, watching the milky sky form storm clouds in the dawn light. He glanced behind his shoulder, watching as Lilyfire slept, her ears flicking repeatedly in her sleep. He padded over and sniffed Sandkit, whose breathing had been clear and gentle, but now she sounded wheezy and strained, as if the kit couldn't breathe properly. Fear threatened to overwhelm him as he stared at his sickly kit.

He padded quickly out of his den and nearly leaped to Starsky's den. He nosed his way inside the small fern tunnel till he came to a wide clearing, a small cove sat on the far side, enough for two cats two share. He looked inside and saw the black spotted pelt of Starsky, her apprentice, Solarpaw, curled up beside her. He prodded her with a shaky paw, interrupting the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Her blue eyes flicked open angrily, "Frozenstar", she mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep." He looked at her and opened his mouth, but not one word came out of his mouth. Starsky glared at him through half closed eyes, her flecked tail flicking from side to side. "Well? Have you go thorns stuck in your throat?" she mewed sharply. He shook his head and mewed sadly, "Starsky…I…I think Sandkit is dying…she's not breathing normally and she's barely moving."

Starsky eyes stretched wide in horror, "We can't lose another kit…Lilyfire can't cope with this much grief!" the specked she-cat ran out of her nest, waking Solarpaw as leaves flew up around him. He flicked his ears in wonder when he saw his mentor race past Sheeppaw. The curly she-cat glared angrily at Starsky, her tail flicking slightly. Solarpaw walked slowly to Frozenstar, his eyes asking what was wrong, but Frozenstar shook his head and raced after the black medicine cat. He ran across the clearing to his den, passing Willowfur who was sharing tongues with his mate. The black and white tom looked wildly at his leader and medicine cat pelting across the camp. Starsky was in the den before Frozenstar, only to find that it was too late. Lilyfire was bowing her head to the lifeless bundle in front of her paws…Sandkit was dead.

The medicine looked at her leader with sorrow-filled eyes, "I'm sorry Frozenstar but…she walks with Starclan now. She was too weak to carry on. I'm so sorry. It's a huge loss to the clan." She spoke in barely a whisper, cracked with grief. She padded silently out of the den, her tail rested on his shoulder before she left. He looked at his silent mate, she hadn't spoken since he and Starsky arrived in his den. She was as still as a star, her shoulders and head still bowed, not a muscle moving. He began to move his paws but hesitated; he turned back around and padded stiffly out of the bramble curtain, unable to comfort his grieving mate. He sat outside his den and watched the clan as his thoughts blazed through his mind like wildfire.

Willowfur padded up to his grieving leader and nodded his head to him. Frozenstar nodded back miserably, his eyes already clouding. The deputy sat by his friend and spoke quietly so Lilyfire wouldn't hear them inside. "I'm sorry Frozenstar. We lost a great future warrior today. The whole clan grieves with you and Lilyfire. How is she by the way?" said Willowfur as he watched his own kits play with Wolfblaze. "Not very well…she looks like she hasn't moved in a moon. She has taken it really hard…this is the third kit we've lost. Sandkit was our second litter and our hopes were too high I guess." Willowfur nudged the grieving cat's shoulder gently. Frozenstar looked up at the milky dawn sky and sighed, "Perhaps Starclan hadn't wished us to have another kit. I'm not angry though. It's the way of life. Though this part of life is always hard I suppose."

Willowfur just sat silently with his friend, letting him grieve. Finally the patched warrior sat up and touched his nose to his leader's shoulder, "I should be off now…patrols to get sorted. Stay strong Frozenstar…you and Lilyfire both." Frozenstar watched the tom head towards the warriors den, getting the day started. The fluffy leader padded to Starsky's den, hoping the wise she-cat could give him some kind words. When he reached the den, he could hear her and Solarpaw helping Sheeppaw. He padded in to see the white apprentice staggering to her paws, her eyes glittering with determination. Finally getting the use of her legs she leaped out past Frozenstar and towards the camp clearing.

Frozenstar watched in slight amusement from the den entrance as the young cat reunited with her clan. Her mother, Birdflight was licking the white she-cat's face, purring loudly. Talonclaw sat back and watched, his eyes glowing with warmth. Pricklepaw just flicked his black tail over her shoulder and nodding slightly. Frozenstar thought that was a bit cold but Sheeppaw met her brother's gaze and nodded in understanding. The leader was shocked but proud that the littermates got along so well. He turned his attention back to Starsky, happy that good news was passing through the clan. Starsky turned to him after assigning Solarpaw to some tasks. She stared expectantly at him, her tail curled tightly around her spotted paws. "What is it?" she mewed softly, not breaking her gaze from his. He sighed deeply and looked down at his huge gray paws. "I don't know how much longer I can take this…is Starclan punishing us? Have I done something to upset them?" Starsky looked sadly at him.

She padded over to him and rubbed her tail along the gray tom's back, trying to sooth him best she knew how. "Starclan is not punishing you. Life is just cruel sometimes." She mewed gently. Frozenstar growled at her and shrugged her off, backing away towards the entrance, "You've no idea how terrible it feels to lose another kit Starsky!" he ran out of the den, anger blinding him. Before he could leave the camp, he saw Lilyfire walking slowly towards the center of camp, Sandkit's lifeless body clamped gently in her jaws. Every cat in the camp stopped to watch, respect deep in all of their eyes. Lilyfire laid the little bundle down and wrapped her whole body around it, whispering into the dead kit's ear.

Frozenstar walked close to the tortoiseshell and licked the lifeless bundle, whispering, "I'm sorry your life was taken, you would've made a great warrior one day, I will never forget you…keep Darkkit and Tawnykit company." He rubbed his cheek against her and began to pad away. Before he could he felt a soft brush on his leg. He turned and saw Lilyfire looking sadly at him, "Please don't leave, lay with me and Sandkit." He purred and licked her on the head, curling beside her.

He hadn't noticed he had slept until sun-high until he felt blistering sunlight pierce his thick fur. He opened his eyes, seeing Lilyfire walking towards the entrance, carrying Sandkit with her. Frozenstar went to follow but felt a tail on his shoulder, he turned and saw Clawface looking at him sternly, "Let her do this on her own" Frozenstar nodded to the black tom and went to his den. He sat down, alone with his thoughts until he heard paw steps. He looked up and saw Thistleheart standing smugly at the entrance, his huge shoulders rippling as he walked closer to his leader. Frozenstar resisted the urge to growl.

He didn't trust his sister's former mate. He could sense evil deep within the tom, and so he had tried with all his heart to keep him away from Blizzardtail's son, Talonclaw. But Thistleheart still had managed to try and teach the tom some moves that disturbed Frozenstar. He sighed and shook his head from his thoughts. "What do you want Thistleheart?" the black tom dipped his head to Frozenstar, something Frozenstar knew he didn't like, because the younger cat had always wanted to be leader but Frozenstar had beaten him to deputyship.

"Frozenstar. I'm sorry about Sandkit. What a loss to the clan it is indeed. Now I just got back from the sun high patrol, there seems to be some rouge scent around the old two-leg barn. We didn't want to look without you so we came straight back here…" Thistleheart looked at him proudly, with the hint of smugness he always seems to carry with him. Frozenstar's ears pricked. Perhaps it was the group he had seen the day before. _I should go and check this out on my own. _He thought quickly. He got up and trotted out of his den, Thistleheart quickly following him.

He saw Willowfur handing out more patrols and walked over to him. Willowfur sent out another hunting patrol and then turned to his leader, noticing how urgent Frozenstar seemed to be and noticing the smug Thistleheart on his tail, his yellow eyes glinting. Willowfur nodded to the toms, waiting for either to speak. "Willowfur I need to take a look at the scents of rogue spotted at the two-leg barn. On my own please." Frozenstar explained. Thistleheart looked at him in mock surprise, "But Frozenstar surely you'd feel better with an escort right?" Frozenstar growled and raised his head higher to the black tom. "I'm not an elder Thistleheart. I'm your leader and you will do as I say. Now I won't be long. Take care of the camp Willowfur." The patched deputy nodded to his leader and watched him leap towards the camp entrance.

Frozenstar sprinted into the forest, keeping to the path towards the old barn. He couldn't smell any patrols so he was clear of his clan mates. As he finally reached the barn, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He couldn't hear anything but the wind and the birds. Frozenstar began to turn away when he suddenly heard mewling sounds coming from the far side of the barn. He crept closer, not wanting to frighten whatever was making the sound. When he got close enough, he could see a white and gray bundle curled inside the barn, beside an old bundle of hay. The kit looked no older than 4 moons. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling. Her paws were moving slightly, as if she was caught in a bad dream

He got closer, trying not to wake her. He sniffed her when he was close enough, she smelled of the forest with a hint of two-legs. She suddenly jerked up, her head whipping around; big pale green eyes filled with terror met his alarmed yellow ones. The kit hissed at him and started to back away deeper into the barn, her whole body trembling with fear. Frozenstar stepped closer, trying not to look hostile to the frightened kit. "Don't worry young one. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you…I'm Frozenstar. Who are you?" The kit's gaze was full of distrust, her voice carried hostility, "I'm Leaf."

Frozenstar looked around for Leaf's mother, but he saw no she-cat around. He looked back at the young she-cat, concerned for her. "Where is your mother Leaf?" he asked, trying to figure out the kit's mother's whereabouts. Leaf looked up at him with dull grief clouding her eyes, "She's…dead. I-I-I buried her the night before." Her voice cracked with hoarse grief. Frozenstar pressed close to the grieving kit and she buried her small head in his fluffy gray fur and started to cry. Frozenstar stared pitifully at Leaf and sighed, licking her on top of her head. "It's ok Leaf. You can live with my clan now. We'll protect you." Leaf looked up at him with hope, "Really? What's a clan?"

So Frozenstar explained all the ways of the clans and what Starclan was. He also told her the history of the clans and told stories of the past. The gray leader even explained the warrior code. Leaf looked on and listened, amazed as her new world enfolded right in front of her. "Wow you're the leader of Leafclan? And I can be an apprentice in a moon?!" she said, excited already for her new life as a cat of Leafclan. He nodded and looked at this kit, knowing this is the kit from the prophecy, that she was the one to follow a dangerous journey to her destiny.

* * *

**Oooo so now you all know who the leaf of destiny is :3 If anyone is confused, the point of views will be switching every chapter, from Frozenstar to Leafkit. Just wanted to make that clear for the future. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are much appreciated :)- Red**


	5. Start of a New Life

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is a inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans and Starclan.**

**I hope anyone is enjoying the story, I'd really love some feedback, hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

_As she listened to Frozenstar _explain to her about the clans, she thought of her mother, thinking that maybe she could make her proud by joining Leafclan. She hoped so and continued to watch the gray tom. _I promise mother, I'll become the best warrior you will see. I'll avenge you someday I promise._ She promised her mother fiercely. She followed Frozenstar away from the old barn and he began to lead her to her new home. They went deeper and deeper into the forest, making it harder for Leaf to keep up. She kept tripping on roots and sticks and Frozenstar told her that in later moons she would have longer legs and more confidence when moving through the dense forest and that he himself would train her when she became an apprentice.

Soon she stopped behind Frozenstar as they approached a huge thorn and bramble wall with a hole big enough for a cat to fit through. Frozenstar squeezed through first, flicking his tail for Leaf to follow. She dove into the tunnel, entering into a sunlit clearing with funny looking piles of brambles and sticks at the edges of the clearing, cats emerging and reemerging from the small holes in the sides. _So much activity! _She thought as she scanned the clearing with curious green eyes. She saw cats coming in from behind, mouths filled with prey. Leaf saw other cats licking each other's pelts and talking amongst themselves. She saw smaller cats tussling in a grassy patch, dust flying around them.

Some of the cats stopped what they were doing to look curiously at Leaf, confused at her presence. Leaf saw kits her own age playing outside a bramble and fern den in the middle of the clearing. They stopped when they spotted Leaf, confusing clear in their wide eyes. Frozenstar signaled for her to follow to a wide, flat stump sitting by a large alcove covered with brambles. He jumped up and yowled, "Let all those old enough to catch prey come gather by the high stump for a clan meeting!" She watched as the cats immediately gathered around her and Frozenstar, all eyes fixed mostly on their leader.

Frozenstar waited for all the cats to join him and said in a calm, clear voice, "I would like to present you Leaf. I found her by the abandoned two-leg barn…alone without a mother to take care of her. I've taken it upon myself to adopt her into the clan. In hopes that she will learn the ways of Leafclan and experience the ways of clan life and she understands what it will take to become a full warrior of this clan. Her name is Leaf, but from now on she will be known as Leafkit. I expect her to wait out her last two moons as a kit in the nursery. Wolfblaze, I'm sure you can act as her caretaker until the time she reaches six moons with your kits." He said to a pretty thick-furred tabby gray she-cat. She nodded her head and glanced kindly at Leafkit, before looking back up at Frozenstar.

After Frozenstar had finished speaking, the angry murmurs soon turned to confused and angered yowls of protest. "A rouge! Living in _our _clan! Starclan forbid!" shouted a dark gray tom, eyeing her suspiciously. More yowls agreed with him and Leafkit hung her head low, feeling utterly defeated. _They don't accept me. _She thought glumly. Frozenstar's yellow eyes blazed, "I will not tolerate this behavior! I don't expect you to accept her right away but treat her with respect." Silence greeted his words and he jumped from the high stump and the clan dispersed, the clan meeting over. Some cats looked at her with forced kindness while others hissed and glared at her.

She followed Frozenstar to the alcove by the stump, past the prickly brambles that scraped her kit-soft fur. Inside was a dull gloom, with little sunlight filtering through a small hole in the ceiling. In the far corner was a nest filled with soft moss and lined with crow feathers and brambles, in the nest was a beautiful tortoiseshell licking her soft white paws. She lifted her head, her pretty emerald eyes glazed over with dull sadness. The soft tortoiseshell rose to her paws and touched noses with Frozenstar. He glanced at Leafkit and the she-cat followed his gaze. "Lilyfire this is our newest member, Leafkit. Leafkit this is my mate, Lilyfire." Lilyfire's eyes were friendly as she spoke in a soft, angelic voice, "Hello Leafkit. I'm glad we could take you in. You look like a nice strong and healthy kit. I hope you'll grow into a fine warrior. I hope to watch you progress"

Leafkit spoke hesitantly, "Good…so far.." Lilyfire noticed the hint of hesitance and mewed encouragingly, "Don't worry Leafkit, those cats aren't used to strangers. They'll warm up to you. Just be polite and gain their trust. You can't expect to earn it all in the same day do you?" Leafkit purred at her words, noticing wisdom in this beautiful cat. Lilyfire touched noses to the patched she-cat and settled back into her nest, the dullness returning to her green gaze.

Leafkit wished she could comfort Lilyfire and ask what was wrong but she felt out of place and just shrugged, not wanting to stick her nose in the tortoiseshell's business. Frozenstar stared at his mate for a moment before turning away, leading Leafkit out of the gloomy cave. "Here I'll take you to your den and make sure you get settled in ok." He headed towards the nursery, ducking inside. Leafkit followed, half excited and half nervous about meeting her new den-mates. The den smelled of warmth and milk, gloomy like the cave but a bit brighter in areas where the sunlight crept through. She was amazed at how much space was actually inside the nursery. The walls were padded with fern and pigeon feathers and the nests were warm and filled with soft moss and mouse pelts. She looked around and spotted two young toms her age staring curiously at her, their mother she recognized as Wolfblaze.

The gray she-cat simply nodded warmly to her but didn't say anything. A beautiful silver and gray she-cat with long fur stared at her with warm blue eyes. The she-cat didn't have any kits peeking from her nest but a swollen belly filled out half of her soft laden nest. The she-cat simply nodded gently to her and began licking her long, soft fur. The eldest queen looked old and worn out, with a skinny body and short brown tabby fur that was gray at the tips, with a short tail. Her dull blue eyes were filled with distrust and suspicion. She had a small swollen belly and an older kit poking out from her nest, beaming at Leafkit. The old she-cat just simply nodded and flicked her ears contemptuously at Leafkit.

Frozenstar spoke to the she-cats gently, "As you know this is Leafkit, she will be staying here for a few moons. I hope she will be welcome in here and treated fairly." He glanced at the old she-cat with a warning but the tabby simply snorted and started to lick her small swollen belly. "I'm sure she will enjoy sharing a den here. Kits learn a lot from the queens of the clans." He finished, flicking his tail over Leafkit's shoulder. He dipped his head to the queens and disappeared back outside. Leafkit felt all the cats in the den staring at her and glanced around nervously, hoping for someone to speak. Wolfblaze spoke first, her voice gentle and kind, "Leafkit welcome to the nursery. These are my two sons. Silverkit and Nightkit." The almost black tom stared at her with curious blue eyes and nodded slightly. His silver tabby brother just glared at her with bright yellow eyes and licked his paws nonchalantly.

The pregnant she-cat spoke softly, her blue eyes gleaming in the half-light, "Hello. I'm Birdflight. Please don't be scared of us. Hurting you is the last thing on our mind I promise." The older she-cat snorted and rolled her eyes and turned to Leafkit, "I'm Doetail. I'm the eldest queen. This is my kit, Waspkit." The little brown tabby mewed in delight, "Hi there Leafkit." Leafkit nodded to them all, "Hello to all of you. I'm glad to have met you and joined this clan. I've much to learn." The queens nodded and began to talk away, grooming and talking about new kits.

Leafkit caught Nightkit's eye, who stared at her curiously from across the nursery. She licked her chest fur nervously, not used to the attention he was giving her. "Wolfblaze can we go outside and show Leafkit the camp?" Nightkit asked, looking up at his mother with wide blue eyes. Wolfblaze flicked her ears and glanced at Doetail who had narrowed her eyes at the young tom. "I don't know…Doetail what do you think?" Wolfblaze asked Doetail. "I don't want them to get in the way of the warriors…but I suppose it'd be ok. Just don't go wondering off and stay out of the warriors' way and Frozenstar's." The kits nodded and promised before sprinting out of the nursery. Nightkit sat beside Leafkit, "Do you talk much Leafkit or are you just that quiet?" she was about to speak when Silverkit slinked past them muttering, "Gee I hope she stays this quiet."

Leafkit glared at him, her tail tip flicking in annoyance. She turned her attention back to Nightkit and mewed clear enough for Silverkit to hear, "I do talk a lot, I just need to get used to all of these cats first." She glanced at Silverkit in a silent challenge, and he looked away which made Leafkit purr. "So are you a kittypet?" Waspkit asked curiously, "Or a rouge or a loner? You've got too many smells on you to know for sure" he continued, sniffing her as he spoke. "I'm a loner. I used to travel a lot with my mother…" she broke off, remembering her mother was painful and felt like a thorn of ice in her heart. "Hold old are you Leafkit?" Nightkit's voice broke her away from her painful memories and she shook her head to clear it.

"I'm four moons…how old are you guys?" she asked, trying to make her voice less shaky. "Me and Silverkit are the same age as you…we'll be apprenticed together and train together, It should be pretty cool." He purred, nudging her slightly. "I'm older than all three of you, it's kind of sad that I won't have den-mates my own age." Mewed Waspkit, not paying much attention to anything but his paws, as if ashamed he had no littermates or friends his own age. Leafkit turned away from the chattering toms and her eyes found a small group of young cats, playing and laughing by a bush, surrounded by tall grass, a boulder stood close by. Nightkit followed her gaze , his soft mew startling her from her thoughts, "Those are the apprentices. The two gray tabbies are my brothers, Streampaw and Beepaw. The two they are with are older apprentices, Pricklepaw and Sheeppaw. Both a bit arrogant if you ask me." He joked, nudging Leafkit with his black shoulder.

Waspkit chimed in, his fur standing up in excitement, "Apprentices are supposed to have at least 10-12 moons of training, but word is going around that Iceclan puts there's up as warriors after only 3 moons of training!" his eyes gleamed like blue fire as he mewed. Silverkit hissed, "That's a lie! How do you even know if it's true or not? You probably learned it from some mouse brain." He turned around and stalked to the nursery, his silver tail flicking angrily behind him. Leafkit watched him leave, irritation evident in her pale eyes. _What a grumpy cat!_, she thought irritably. She turned her attention back on Nightkit, who looked ashamed of his brother's outburst. He shrugged apologetically to her and mewed softly, "Ever since our grandfather, Thunderheart, died…he hasn't been himself. He doesn't visit the elders with me anymore and he's been in this mood for a moon…Mother says he just needs to grieve, that some cats heal differently than others." Leafkit nodded her head and understood, thinking painfully back to the death of her mother. It still hurt to think about but she knew she had to move on, at least she wasn't acting like Silverkit.

Waspkit snorted angrily, his ice blue eyes glaring, "He needs to go be a grumpy furball somewhere else, I'm getting tired of it." Nightkit rolled his eyes at the brown tom and shuffled his paws, clearly ashamed of his brother. Leafkit tipped her head curiously, "What was Thunderheart like?" Nightkit brightened up a bit and mewed, his chest puffed up proudly, "He was the greatest warrior the clan ever saw! He was fun to play with and he always told the best stories but…"His voice trailed off, sadness trickling into his blue eyes, "He would've lived longer but he caught green-cough…He was Willowfur's father, the deputy." Nightkit seemed even more proud, but the faint cloud of sadness never seemed to leave his gaze completely. _He's still grieving…but he's a lot stronger than his brother for sure._ She looked at the black tom with deep admiration, seeming to notice for the first time, how handsome he actually was. She shook her head of such thoughts.

She looked up at the darkening sky in awe and wonder, wondering if Starclan was watching over her right now. "Let's go inside, it's about to rain." Quipped up Waspkit, "I can hear Doetail calling us inside, let's do ourselves all a favor and go before she is grumpier than usual." She scurried behind Waspkit and Nightkit and followed them inside the safe shelter of the nursery. Her and Nightkit settled by the still brooding Silverkit and tucked themselves beside Wolfblaze's belly. As the rain poured and howled outside, she told them a story about the dawn of the clans. For the first time since her mother died, Leafkit had never felt safer beside her new littermates, and Wolfblaze. Her eyes became drowsy, and before her eyes closed, she sent her first prayer up to Starclan, _Thank you, for this new home and this new life. I hope you see my mother around up there…_

* * *

**So Leafkit is finally settled in, how will she do? Will she make enemies or friends or both? Stay tuned! Reviews are much appreciated.-Red**


	6. When Danger Comes Knocking

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is a inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans and Starclan.**

**Hey guys. Sorry it took awhile for this chapter, been busy and such. Well here ya go I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_As the rain fell outside and _darkness settled over the clans, Frozenstar lay awake beside Lilyfire. He listened to the rain, thoughts blazing through his mind of the prophecy that haunted his every paw step. He wondered if Leafkit was the cat foretold in the prophecy. He worried he may have chosen wrong, but Starclan showed no signs of disapproval. She seemed smart and tough but even that didn't calm his fretting mind. He sighed and tucked his paws under his chin, staring at the down pour outside the alcove. All the darkness and mentions of war woven into the prophecy scared Frozenstar, a sick feeling of dread running down his spine, chilling his very bones. He shuttered and pressed closer to Lilyfire, feeling her move slightly beside him. He stared at her and wondered, would all the clans fight a senseless war? And would the young she-cat stop it or pursue it? He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, thoughts of war and darkness, making his sleep haunted and restless.

When dawn light filtered through his den, Frozenstar opened his tired eyes to find he was alone; the spot beside him was cold. His heart began to race with panic. He ran out of his den, his face stricken with fear. He spotted Willowfur speaking to Grazefoot and raced up to the two warriors. Willowfur turned to his old friend, his ears pricked, a look of concern and worry panted his face. Grazefoot had the same expression on his face. Frozenstar nodded to the both of them, trying to calm down and force his fur to lay flat. "What's wrong Willowfur?"He asked, concern plaguing his own voice. Willowfur took a deep breath, his voice laced with anger, "Its Iceclan. Grazefoot smelled something along our shared border with Iceclan and his patrol smelled strong Iceclan scent about three tail lengths over our border…and the smell of fresh prey blood and tufts of fur." After the deputy was done explaining, Frozenstar's fear was replaced with boiling anger. _How dare those thieves take Leafclan prey and have the nerve to set a paw on our territory. _He thought angrily, staring at Willowfur with blazing eyes. He growled and nodded, "Right. Before I address the clan, have you two any idea where Lilyfire went?" Willowfur nodded, his eyes held confusion, "She insisted on going on a hunting patrol." Frozenstar sighed with relief and shook his head, "Sorry, I just worry about her, she's still fragile…"

A honey soft voice sounded from behind him and the scent of Lilyfire surrounded him, "She can still hear though." He purred and touched noses with her. She saw the look on Willowfur's face and asked, a stern look on her face, "What's going on?" He explained to her what had happened on the border patrol, her eyes growing wider with each word. "So what are you going to do? You can't just let them get away with this…they need to know they cannot get away with this, that Leafclan has claws to and we are not afraid to use them." She spoke proudly and raised her chin in defiance, challenging their enemy as if they were already there. Willowfur and Grazefoot nodded in unison, agreeing with the Lilyfire. "I agree, we must show them we have strength. But we shouldn't act on scents alone…" All three cats look incredulously at him. "Frozenstar you can't just let this slide. Coldstar will never stop if you don't warn him to stay away from us." Grazefoot spoke, his deep voice rumbled with moons of wisdom. Willowfur spoke up in an urging tone, "Frozenstar, Coldstar is not a reasonable leader like you. Ever since he was an apprentice he has been an arrogant bully. We _must _act or else Iceclan will never get the warning."

Frozenstar listened to his friends and knew they were all right. He had to act, and a fight was the only way to make Coldstar stop and listen. But what the leader didn't want to do was endanger his clan; to egg Iceclan on was dangerous. Lilyfire caught his worried gaze and nodded understandingly. He sighed heavily and nodded, "We will fight only if they unsheathe their claws first." He ran to the high stump and called the familiar greeting. As the clan settled in the clearing, he saw Leafkit peaking out of the nursery with her den-mates. When they met eyes he nodded to her, and she returned with a deeper bow. "Leafclan, I have some bad news. Iceclan has been crossing our borders." Before he was done speaking yowls of anger and disbelief met his ears. "How dare they!"Yowled Rippleshade, his eyes growing darker with anger. Sunbreeze agreed with the tom and yowled, "We should fight them and teach them that Leafclan has claws!" The rest of the clan yowled in agreement, Frozenstar sat and waited for the noise to die down. "I am going to lead a patrol to the closest border with Iceclan and wait for a patrol to come by. But first we will talk to them…and if we are going to fight them, we fight in our territory. No cat is allowed to go deep into their territory. That's a danger I am not willing to let any of you do. And if no battle happens...we will send out a patrol tomorrow and catch them in the act."

The clan yowled in approval, claws digging into the soft earth and eyes bright for battle. "Willowfur, I want you to keep an eye on camp. Lilyfire, Sunbreeze, Grazefoot, Rippleshade, Talonclaw, and Pricklepaw will come with me." He jumped down and gathered his cats with his tail and soon they headed out the entrance. "Look. I want to speak to them first. All of you stay calm. If they don't admit to it…then we come back to the camp and figure out a better strategy." He sighed as they rounded a corner. When they reached the Iceclan border, they sat, patiently waiting for a patrol to come by. _I don't want to fight them…I hate to admit but they have gotten stronger…and I will not lose warriors to Coldstar's blood thirsty ones. I'll make sure of that. _He thought fiercely as his yellow eyes blazed ahead. Finally Lilyfire saw shapes coming from the far side of Iceclan territory. When they got closer, Frozenstar recognized, Thornclaw, the Iceclan Deputy. The black and white tom growled as they stepped closer to the boundary, eyeing the Leafclan cats suspiciously. Frozenstar noticed three more cats flanking their deputy, Rageheart, Scratchface, and Scratcheface's apprentice, Smallpaw who looked a little young to be an apprentice.

Thornclaw stepped up close to the boundary, staring hard into Frozenstar's eyes. "What do you want?" he spoke, his voice menacing and turning into a snarl. Frozenstar held his head high, feeling his warriors behind him growing tense and eager. He spoke with clarity, "Recently, we have gotten Iceclan scent on our territory. We also found ripped prey fur and blood. It reeked of your clan Thornclaw, and if you just admit to it, we won't fight you. Don't and you shall suffer the consequences of stealing from us." By now Thornclaw and his warriors seemed to be shaking with anger. Frozenstar glanced at his own as a warning, all of their pelts standing on end and eyes blazing with anger, even he felt the same as them. Rageheart spoke up, anger oozing from his scratchy voice, "How dare you accuse us of this." Thornclaw's fur bristled but he said nothing accept he just stared at Frozenstar, his green eyes blazing with cold fury and his muscles were tensed. For the first time since the patrol showed up, Frozenstar noticed how skinny and worn out the warriors looked, and all their eyes were dull. Scratchface growled deeply, "Why would we be hunting on your territory? We have plenty of territory and prey." Though as he said this, his eyes showed such fear that Frozenstar was taking aback. He realized they were all starving, the whole clan. They were starving and desperate, pity started to take over his heart, but he had to be a strong leader for his clan, he couldn't feel sorry for another and let them get away with what they had done or they would keep doing it. These cats couldn't fight, it wouldn't be fair and he always fought fair.

He growled at them in his coldest voice, "If we ever catch a whiff your scent again, I'll make sure your leader is taught how to respect boundaries." He spun around and trotted back to camp, the rest of the patrol following him. Lilyfire caught up to him, her green eyes staring a whole into his fur. "So now we wait or fight?" she huffed, trying to keep up with him. As they went down a slope he spoke, managing to speak clearly, "Tomorrow afternoon. They probably will be hunting around the border at that time. But Lilyfire, did you see how skinny they were?" She nodded but didn't say a word. When they reached camp she said calmly, "I want to lead that patrol." Frozenstar looked at her, surprised and concerned. Lilyfire looked at him with pleading green eyes. He nodded, seeing the determination inside his mate. "Alright, you can pick the warriors for tomorrows patrol. But for now how about you take on a hunting patrol?" The tortoiseshell's eyes brightened and she padded quickly over to Bluewhisper and Rippleshade, Rippleshade calling to Sheeppaw to join and soon all four of the cats were heading out the entrance. He knew Lilyfire wanted to prove to him and the clan that she was still strong, even after everything she had been through recently, and he admired his mate even more than before.

He made his way to the nursery to check up on Leafkit and the others. When he was inside, all the queens and the kits stared at him respectfully. He noticed though, that Silverkit and his mother weren't among them. "Where are Silverkit and Wolfblaze?"His tone worried when he asked them. Nightkit spoke up, looking worried, "He's with Starsky. Wolfblaze took him there because he started coughing this morning and just got worse." He bowed his head, Leafkit pressed closely against him in an effort to comfort her friend. Frozenstar nodded sympathetically and mewed, "It's alright. Silverkit is a fighter like his father. He will pull through." For the second time he hoped he was not wrong as he comforted the dark kit. He waved his tail and left the nursery. When he emerged, he padded to his den to take shelter from the sudden drizzle that poured lazily from the sky. Finally, Lilyfire's patrol came through the entrance. They hadn't caught much but they all were bright eyed, despite the rain. Sheeppaw padded in with a squirrel twice her size and Frozenstar realized why the patrol was happy. The prey was so big it seemed to trip the apprentice. He ran to them and nodded to the fine catch, making Sheeppaw glow even more with pride, along with her mentor. "What a great catch. Go take that to the elders, Sheeppaw. They will be delighted to eat such an impressive catch." The curly she-cat nodded and bounced to the elders den. He nodded to Rippleshade and got a mouse from the fresh-kill and padded to his den with Lilyfire and shared the small scrape with her.

When they were finished and were sharing tongues she spoke, "I'm going to sleep in the warriors den. I miss it there." He looked at her, surprised, but nodded at her request. He understood that she wanted to be with her clan mates so he didn't protest. They finished sharing tongues and soon it was time for Lilyfire to walk to the warriors den to rest. After watching his mate disappear behind the sheath of moss, he turned and trudged to his own nest. And for the first time in moons, Frozenstar slept in his den alone, hoping he had made the right decision.

* * *

**Wow so a battle is on the way. Who will win and who will lose? The next chapter will also be Frozenstar's point of view since there is a battle. Hope you enjoyed.- Red**


	7. You Open the Door

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, been busy with finals and life itself. But heres the battle chapter. And i will try to be updating every week at least (unless I have a bad case of writers block) I hope guys enjoy. Be gentle this is my first written battle. **

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is a inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans andStarclan.**

* * *

_The sky was gray and rain showered from Starclan_ as Frozenstar made his way out of his den. By the camp entrance, Lilyfire was rounding up cats for her battle patrol. Frozenstar felt a surge of pride and love for his mate. _After everything she's been through she has become stronger_ he thought as he observed Lilyfire, his yellow eyes glowed more brightly as he admire her. She had rounded up Grazefoot, Rippleshade, Sunbreeze, Ambereyes, Thistleheart, Talonclaw and Streampaw beside her, speaking urgently with them, all their heads bent low and shaking with anticipation. He worried about what lay ahead for the group of cats. Iceclan was a ruthless bunch of cats and he knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill off his warriors, if Coldstar ordered them. Just thinking about the black monster made Frozenstar wish he was going with the battle patrol, but he knew if the enemy saw he was with them, they would attack the camp so he had to stay or more trouble would soon find its way in the heart of the camp itself. The battle patrol was leaving, going ahead of Lilyfire who was standing by the entrance watching them go, a glint flashing in her green eyes. She flicked her tail and disappeared into the trees after the patrol.

He padded over to the fresh-kill pile, seeing only scraps of useless and soggy prey. Willowfur stood beside him and sighed deeply, "These are troubled times. If I were a medicine cat I would think that's a bad omen, but I am not so I'll just get a hunting patrol together and find some more prey that we can actually put into our mouths." Frozenstar nodded in agreement, "But there are some pieces of prey that can still be eaten, get some apprentices to dry out the prey that can still be used, we can't afford to be picky." Willowfur bowed his head and went to his duties. He turned towards the nursery to check up on Leafkit. He entered the den and saw Birdflight and Doetail sleeping on the far side of the nursery, Waspkit fast asleep beside her. It was warmer and safer in there than Frozenstar remembered and he instantly thought of his moons in here, his mother were Doetail was now lying. He sighed and saw Wolfblaze curled up sleeping with Silverkit wheezing beside her but no Nightkit or Leafkit. He heard a raspy mew behind him, "Nightkit and Leafkit are with are in with Starsky and Solarpaw. They went out to gather wet moss for future sick cats. She thought it would be fun for them to go out into the rain and help. I say she just wants to fill her den with sick kits." snorted the old queen, her bright eyes filled with annoyance. He nodded his thanks and quickly exited the den.

He went out into the wet forest and saw a small group by the mossy bed on one side of the clearing outside the camp. He heard the smooth voice of Starsky explaining something to the kits. "Now roll the moss carefully. Don't rip it or the water will leak out. Pack it in so it doesn't pour." A small mew of excitement escaped the air, "But it's wet, its making my paws cold" said the small voice of Leafkit. "But getting dirty and wet is half the fun!"Squealed Nightkit. Frozenstar padded up to the group and purred at his comment, "Nightkit I swear you were meant to be a Creekclan cat." Nightkit raised his fur, "No way! I'm a Leafclan cat through and through!" he puffed his chest out proudly and Frozenstar purred in amusement, "That's right and we are happy to have you. Starsky. Solarpaw." He greeted the two older cats. The medicine cats bowed their heads but didn't say anything. Suddenly Leafkit froze her eyes wide and her ears pricked, nose twitching. "What's wrong Leafkit?" mewed Nightkit, his voice laces with fear and worry for his friend. "B...blood! I smell blood!" she shrieked. Frozenstar couldn't smell a thing but before long he saw a gray shape coming towards them. "Starsky get the kits back to camp." He ordered the black she-cat. She dipped her head and quickly nudged the two back, Leafkit was shaking a lot, Frozenstar worried for the young cat. Soon Willowfur's son, Streampaw, stopped dead in front of him. "What's wrong?" Frozenstar mewed urgently. "It's Starclan! They were caught stealing prey just like you predicted and Lilyfire started the battle. We thought we had them outnumbered but more cats were hiding in the bushes! We are severely outnumbered...you have to come help or we will lose or worse!" explained the young cat rapidly, trying to catch his breath. His shoulder soaked red with blood from a gash on his shoulder was making it difficult for him.

Frozenstar nodded and took a giant breath and tried not to think about Lilyfire. "Alright. Streampaw, I want you to run back to camp and get more cats, enough for another patrol. I'll go try and help the rest of the clan." The young cat nodded and limped quickly back to camp, his eyes wide with fear. Frozenstar ran through the trees until he hit the Iceclan border's scent. As he got closer to the border he heard battle cries and growls, sounds of fur being ripped and the raw stench of blood filled the air. When he was finally in the clearing, his eyes grew wide with fear at the carnage in front of him. The ground was mud spattered and torn up by claws, and battling cats were covered in each other's blood, fur spiked up and bodies shaking with adrenaline. He spotted Lilyfire in the middle of the carnage and blood, fighting off a small but fast ginger she-cat. They tussled into the mud until Lilyfire gave a swift bite to the back of the ginger cat's neck, making her hiss in fury and run off into the bushes, tail tucked between her long legs. Lilyfire met eyes with Frozenstar and nodded before bowling into a large battle scarred tom. He saw the deputy tangling with Sunbreeze, trying to land a killing blow to the golden tom's throat. Frozenstar gave a cry and ran swiftly down into the battle swept clearing, knocking head first into the black and white deputy. The deputy let Sunbreeze go and turned to face his new opponent, growling when he realized it was Frozenstar. The gray leader wasted no time and scratched Thornclaw in the nose, making him reel back in agony and fury. Sunbreeze nodded quick thanks before attacking a small cat nipping at his tail.

Thornclaw shook his head quickly and ran at Frozenstar, his face twisted in fury and teeth bared in a menacing snarl. Frozenstar hissed and jumped at him, landing a bite on Thornclaw's exposed neck, making the tom reel back again, but he was determined not to give up. He landed on top of Frozenstar and tried to get at his throat. Frozenstar tried to knock him off but the black and white deputy was hanging on too tight, making Frozenstar hiss in frustration, all the while Thornclaw clawing and snagging onto his throat, making it hard to breath with the pressure pressing on his throat. Suddenly he felt Thornclaw's weight disappear from his back. He gulped down air quickly and turned to see his old friend, Willowfur, dragging the Iceclan deputy and throwing him hard to the ground. Thornclaw hissed before disappearing into his own territory. Frozenstar sighed in relief; the rescue patrol had finally arrived. He saw that Streampaw had rejoined the battle, fighting alongside his brother. Bluewhisper and Talonclaw were fighting off a large tom and weren't doing so well; the tom was too strong for the both of them. The burly tom knocked down Bluewhisper and attempted to blind side Talonclaw with a blow to the head. Without hesitation, Frozenstar pounced on top of him and dug his claws into the tom's thick pelt and held on for dear Starclan as the brown tom began to try and shake him off. He began to feel himself slipping from his grasp as the tom shook harder and harder. Then the shaking stopped and the large cat stopped and then was knocked swiftly off his paws by a lithe, tortoiseshell shape.

Frozenstar fell after him and watched as the tom ran off, yowling into his own territory. He turned and saw Lilyfire panting with blood welling above her left eye and said proudly, "It's been awhile since I have had a challenge like that!" and soon she was back in the battle. Frozenstar saw the gray, motionless shape of Bluewhisper and his eye grew wide with panic. He ran to her and checked to see if she was still breathing, she was but it was shallow. Sunbreeze appeared beside him, nudging the winded she-cat. "She's just winded. She'll be ok" mewed Frozenstar after sniffing Bluewhisper. Sunbreeze nodded and attempted to get her to her paws, mewing words of encouragement. As the last of Iceclan disappeared into the bushes, Grazefoot ran after them, stopping at the border and yowled, "Tell Coldstar to keep his mangy warriors off Leafclan territory! You've been warned!" Willowfur helped up Talonclaw and followed Sunbreeze out of the clearing. The rest of the patrol began to make their way into the trees, heads held in triumph and tails up high. Frozenstar stood by Lilyfire and new love was found in his eyes and he nuzzled her, mewing softly, "I'm so glad you're safe." She purred and they made their way back to camp, neither one was badly injured.

When they reached the camp, the rest of the clan greeted them, asking questions about the battle they had won. Waspkit ran up beside the patrol, asking annoying questions before being called back by Doetail. The patrol slowly filed into Starsky's den, panting and trying to lick their wounds. Solarpaw emerged from the tunnel with marigold in his mouth and began treating all the cats. Starsky was beside him, telling him how to treat each cat and pointing out mistakes. She gave the winded Bluewhisper some thyme and went on to treat Lilyfire next. She was amazed to see how little the she-cat was injured, "She fought so hard yet she has no wounds to show. She has the heart of Lionclan." She said, pride welling in her blue eyes. Lilyfire purred and ducked her head at such praise and instead was given some poppy seeds and marigold for a scratch on her nose. Starsky put some marigold on some scratches on Frozenstar's shoulder and he too got poppy seeds so that he could calm down from the adrenaline.

When the patrol was treated, Starsky shooed them all out, congratulating them all on a victory. As the sun went down, the patrol and the rest of the clan settled down to a well deserved meal, the excitement from the battle still clouding their heads. Frozenstar settled down beside Lilyfire and shared a mouth with her. He thought back to Leafkit's warning back in the forest and wondered _how could a kit that young smell blood from a mile away could?_ He shook his head and began to share tongues with his mate, and as he did so, he spotted the young she-cat looking up at the darkening sky, clouding her pale gaze.

* * *

**Soooooo what did you guys think. Next chapter is Leafkit again! I hope you guys enjoyed it. New chapter soon!Reviews are much appriciated.- Red.**


	8. When It Becomes Clear

**So heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is a inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans and Starclan.**

* * *

_Leafkit sat and stared up at the stars, _something in the sky was just pulling her to look up and let the stars soother her with warm memories of her mother. She felt a pair of eyes on her and look over to see her leader staring at her, wonder and amazement brimming in his eyes. Wondering what Frozenstar was thinking, she headed back into the nursery. Doetail and Birdflight were chattering along about kits and whatever else queens talk about. Waspkit was talking excitedly about being an apprentice soon to a very bored Nightkit, who instantly lit up when he saw Leafkit walk in. She waved her tail in greeting and settle into her nest, thoughts stirring in her head like wild bees. Her ears flicked when she heard the pitiful cough of Silverkit who was walking back to the medicine den sullenly with Wolfblaze safely in tow. She decided to listen in on Waspkit's jabber, "I can't wait to be an apprentice! One step closer to being the best warrior I can be for Leafclan! And the next fight we have with Iceclan I'll be the best fighter!" Doetail spoke in a rough mew, "You maybe becoming an apprentice soon but I would advise you to stop being so cocky." But her eyes held deep pride for her son. Becoming seemingly tired of Waspkit, Nightkit swiftly interrupted the brown tom, "I'm going to sleep its getting late." He yawned and curled up in his nest, leaving Waspkit to go over to his mother, going into a restless sleep. Leafkit yawned herself and curled up in her nest beside Nightkit, and let dreams of fire and darkness buzz in her head.

Early the next morning, Leafkit sat and groomed her downy fur, deep in thought. Nightkit plodded over, nearly scaring Leafkit out of her fur. Nightkit mewed excitedly, "How about we go and visit the elders? Leafkit, you haven't gotten too meet them yet and I we haven't visited in awhile. Can we Doetail?" the wiry she-cat nodded her head, "Alright but be polite and don't make fools of yourselves." The two kits nodded and went off to the elders den, Nightkit carrying a squirrel. When they arrived at the small thicket, Leafkit smelled must and matted fur and the stench of something horrible. She scrunched her nose and took a deep breath before following behind Nightkit. As she began to head in she knocked into Pricklepaw, who was carrying moss soaked with the horrible stench. "Watch where you're going rogue!" he hissed around the bundle and padded passed her towards the medicine den, tail lashing in annoyance, but before entering the bush he yelled over his shoulder, "And be careful, Clawface is in one of his moods again." And then he disappeared. Nightkit purred, "That's my other grandfather, Wolfblaze's father." He explained, his head poking out of the brush of the thicket, "Come on the elders are curious to meet you." He mewed excitedly before disappearing again.

When she stepped in, she saw a group of old cats lying in a circle. The den was as soft as the nursery but they all looked old and tired. One of the younger elder's purred and nodded a warm greeting. A battle scarred tom looked at the squirrel with foggy yellow eyes and gave a contemptuous snort, "What in Starclan's name is that?" he meowed, prodding the piece of prey with dove gray paws. The young, friendly elder glared at him, "Hush Clawface. At least they brought something. And please try to be nicer to Nightkit and the newcomer into our clan. Please tell us your name again dear." She spoke softly, urging Leafkit with green eyes. Leafkit spoke shyly but never losing eye contact with the friendly she-cat, "I'm Leafkit." She mewed and dipper her head respectfully. The friendly she-cat purred, "Named after the clan. How lucky you must fee. Well introductions seem to be in order. I'm Featherwhisker and that grumpy old tom in Clawface." The old tom didn't even acknowledge her but tore into the scrawny squirrel hungrily. Another old top, younger looking than all the rest, gave a rumbling mew, "I'm Patchface. Heh just moved into the elders den a moon ago. Your den mates with my son Waspkit hope he's not talking your ear off." Leafkit purred and nodded to the old tom. Featherwhisker waved her tail at two other cats, "That's my sister, Gray-Eye and Brokentail." The she-cat who looked similar to her sister nodded but didn't say a word but stared sightlessly at Leafkit. Brokentail looked at Leafkit with pale blue eyes and dipped his head after awhile, "Hello." He rasped in a deep mew.

Featherwhisker turned back to Leafkit and asked in a soft mew, "So how are you liking Leafclan? I hope everyone is treating you ok. I see you as a very nice addition to our clan. We always need more cats." Leafkit dipped her head shyly, "I admit I'm not used to being around so many cats but I'm enjoying all the company. So much to learn, but I know I'll learn it all." Featherwhisker seemed delighted with the reply, purring and began to eat some of the squirrel. After everyone got settled, Clawface began to tell a story about when he first became a warrior, his mood brightening with the mention of past memories. Then he told Leafkit how they changed his name to Foggyeyes, "Never saw that owl comin'! Heh but don't worry young ones, that owl had a eye taken out after he ruined my face. Something to remember me by, that's why we don't get many owls around here anymore." He stuck his head up in pride, showing the worse of one very angry scar under his left eye, "But I don't mind the name, warned other cats not to mess with Leafclan." He explained, flicking his tail warmly at Leafkit and Nightkit.

As the day began to sink to the early evening, the kits hear Doetail's raspy call. They said their goodbyes to the elders and promised to visit again. Leafkit liked them all, especially the warm Featherwhisker, who had a motherly charm that Leafkit admired. As they were settling into their nests, Wolfblaze came in, looking tired and sad. She didn't speak but padded heavily to her nest, curling up without another sound. Soon Leafkit closed her own eyes, thinking about her day in the elders den and with Nightkit. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the nursery anymore, but the forest. It felt different, a lot more peaceful and warmer than before. It was even greener with more scuttling noised echoing at every corner of the forest. Leafkit walked around in confusion, not understanding what was going on. She jumped when she heard a soft rumble behind her, "Hello Leafkit." She turned to see a brown tabby looking calmly back at her, stars gleaming in his smooth coat. Leafkit back away in confusion, asking in a terrified whisper, "Who are you…? I don't recognize you but you smell like Leafclan…" The striped cat purred warmly at her and said again in a rumbling mew, "Please don't be afraid Leafkit. I will not hurt you." His greens eyes bore into her fur, stars glimmering in their depths. His fur was spiked up, but he wasn't afraid, but she let her fur lay flat, sensing no hostility.

"I was once leader of Leafclan. I am Briarstar, the leader before Frozenstar." He mewed deeply, bowing his broad head, showing he was no threat. She gazed at him curiously and asked simply, "What do you want?" He stared at her for a heartbeat, seeming to be studying the younger cat in front of him. "I'm here to speak the words form Starclan itself. You see Leafkit; you have a great destiny ahead of you. You must be guided as you take it, but ultimately every choice is yours to make, but your true destiny shall never change. You are to fulfill a prophecy that was said before you were even born, when I was the leader. This prophecy has haunted the clan for seasons and now, the moment it can truly begin is now." He explained wisely, never blinking a wink as he spoke. Leafkit stared back in confusion, "I've never heard of it…" Briarstar suddenly became rigid and his form was beginning to fade, "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey" Leafkit was frightened with the ominous words and began to step back, the words seeming to bounce around the forest, but no longer Briarstar's voice. She looked around and began running in fear, her chest heaving as she ran, suddenly wanting her mother.

She awaked to find herself panting and back in the safety of the nursery, voices of only the clan outside. Leafkit looked around, hoping no one had notice her fit while she slept. She took a breath and turned to see Nightkit curled beside her, dreaming better dreams. Leafkit willed herself to calm down and took comfort in her friend's form, falling into a dreamless sleep. Morning filtered through the walls of the nursery waking up Leafkit, making her groan. She felt a tongue on her fur and turned to see Wolfblaze grooming her, her eyes closed. She yawned and sat more upright, disturbing Wolfblaze's grooming. "Good morning Leafkit." Her voice was tired and sad; the she-cat looked like she hadn't slept a wink. "I hope you slept better than I did." She spoke softly, not a hint of bitterness. Leafkit nodded and asked after noticing Nightkit wasn't beside her any longer, "Where did Nightkit go?" The gray she-cat sighed, "He and Waspkit went outside." Leafkit nodded her thanks and rushed out of the nursery, careful not to disturb the other two sleeping queens. Outside the sun blazed but the warmth was not reaching the camp. She spotted the two young toms at the apprentices den, padding over to join them. As she got closer she could hear the loud snores of Pricklepaw, still in his nest. Nightkit's twin brothers were out though, playing with their little brother.

Waspkit was asking a bunch of annoying questions, but the two apprentices didn't seem to mind, even happy to answer. "My mother told me I'm gonna be an apprentice soon, just like you guys!" cried Waspkit excitedly, nearly bouncing around. The two bothers just purred and continued to be friendly. "Well at least now I and Beepaw won't be taking up all of the responsibilities." Beepaw grinned with amusement and nodded in agreement, "Especially taking care of the elders." Both brothers burst into fits of laughter. Streampaw cleared his throat, "So who do you hope to be your mentor?" Waspkit shrugged, "I'll take anyone who is willing to teach me everything." Streampaw nodded and puffed his chest proudly, "I was lucky to get a senior warrior as my mentor." Leafkit broke into the conversation, all the toms seeming to notice for the first time she was sitting there listening, "Who is your mentor" she asked, her head tilted to one side. Streampaw bowed his head politely, "Grazefoot. Hello Leafkit." She nodded back, liking Nightkit's brothers even more. "Won't be long before our little brothers become apprentices themselves but I do hope Silverkit recovers from white-cough." Beepaw mewed, worrying blazing in his wide eyes. Streampaw nodded, "I hate to see Wolfblaze so sad. She rarely even leaves Starsky's den. She's driving her insane. I pray to Starclan that Silverkit recovers." All the cats nodded in unified agreement.

Suddenly, Pricklepaw burst out of the den angrily, his dark green eyes blazing with fury, "I'm trying to sleep! Be quiet or by Starclan I will rip you to shreds!" he turned and stomped back inside, his black tail swishing after him. Streampaw sighed, "We do have to be quiet, and he did have an assessment yesterday. I'd be tired to." Beepaw rolled his eyes, "Sheeppaw did to and she's out on patrol. Pricklepaw's just grumpy." Streampaw purred at his brother and nudged his shoulder, "Well that's a thorn that will never get out of your side." He stretched and looked around, eyes blazing with energy, "I feel like hunting. Wanna go hunt Beepaw? I see Grazefoot and Bluewhisper sitting over there looking absolutely bored." Beepaw nodded and followed his brother, waving their tails goodbye, leaving the kits to talk by themselves. Waspkit twitched his nose in amusement as he watched the two mentors follow their apprentices, walking a little too close together. "Their mates now can't you tell? I heard Doetail telling Birdflight that Beepaw will need a new mentor before long." Both of the kits purred, Nightkit stated, "The more kits the better for the clan."

Suddenly a call was heard at the high stump, Frozenstar atop it, his eyes blazing excitedly. Cats began to gather around, Doetail scurrying among them, Waspkit excitedly behind her. They sat at the front of the group, the old queen grooming her son fiercely; Waspkit hissed angrily, "Stop it mother! I look fine!" Doetail didn't answer and continued to groom his soft fur. Frozenstar began to speak, "The time has come for a new apprentice to come forth. Waspkit will you come closer to the high stump?" Waspkit padded forth, his legs becoming unsteady as he sat right under his leader, his eyes shining brightly. Frozenstar looked at him with glowing eyes and went on, "Waspkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Wasppaw. You mentor shall be Talonclaw!" Talonclaw bowed his head and touched noses with his new apprentice. The clan cheered loudly, all eyes shining with equal pride, "Wasppaw! Wasppaw! Wasppaw!" Nightkit and Leafkit yowled louder than the rest, looking on at their old den-mate with pride. Wasppaw looked around almost shyly, his chest puffed out proudly. Even his father came out of the elders den to cheer for him.

Leafkit suddenly felt sad as she watched her former den-mate disappear through the thorn barrier. "Don't be sad, Leafkit. As least we'll have more room in the den." Nightkit said, trying to reassure his friend. Leafkit sadly shook her head, "Not with Birdflight this close to having her kits and Doetail isn't too far behind." Nightkit simply shrugged his dark shoulders, "Then lets enjoy the space white it lasts. Hey maybe we can visit Silverkit. He could use the company." But his eyes deceived what he already knew, that his brother was getting worse. He hung his head and sighed sadly, "Well I hope he gets better. Wasppaw is lucky. He'll be too busy to play with us anymore and my littermate is sick…and…"the young tom's voice trailed off but suddenly Leafkit saw a flicker of hope pass in his eyes as he looked at her. She flicked her tail at him, amused and curious, "What's up?" he purred and shrugged, "Nothing. Come on let's go and see if Birdflight is alright." When they arrived at the nursery, Wolfblaze stopped them and shook her head, "Birdflight is kitting and I don't think Starsky and Solarpaw will be happy with you two in the way." So they sat beside Doetail and Wolfblaze. Leafkit heard heavy paw steps and looked up to see Talonclaw padding to the nursery, a look of deep determination in his eyes.

Doetail stepped in front of the tom, shaking her head, "Not yet." She looked around for her newly apprenticed son, Talonclaw seeming to get what she was searching for and spoke briefly, "He's waiting outside of the camp." Doetail nodded, looking visibly relaxed. What seemed like moons to Leafkit, Starsky and her apprentice stepped out, looks of satisfaction adorning both of their faces. The medicine apprentice briskly padded back to their den, leaving all the cats to stare at him in his wake. Starsky bowed her head to Talonclaw and mewed deeply, "Congratulations, you have three daughters and a son." Then she followed her apprentice, her tail drooping in exhaustion. The tom purred in delight and padded inside the den silently, shaking with excitement. Still not able to go inside, Leafkit and her den-mates lounged outside, Doetail becoming visibly irritated. Another heartbeat passed and Talonclaw came out, looking happy and made his way out of the camp entrance.

Finally, they all filed inside, where it was warmer and safer than before. Birdflight lay in her nest with four little bundles close to her belly. Leafkit peered closer to get a better look at the mewling scraps. The first kit was small and was white as snow. The little scrap beside her was bigger with silvery fur. The third kit looked similar to her mother, but with shorter, darker fur. The last of the liter was the tom, a bossy little kit, with orange fur that stood out against the rest of his siblings. Doetail purred in her nest, "What have you decided to name them all Birdflight?" Birdflight purred and began to point them out, "The white one is Whitekit, the silver one is Moonkit, the darker kit is Cougarkit, and this strike of sunshine is my little Goldenkit." The old queen purred, "What beautiful names and such amazing kits." Wolfblaze nodded her agreement. Nightkit sniffed them curiously and shrugged. Leafkit sat beside him and wondered as she watched the little kits squirm, if she would ever have a family of her own one day.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Alot going on and the appearance of Briarstar..ooooo. So I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Reviews are much welcomed :)-Red**


	9. Tensions Forever Rising

**Hey guys, sorry I havent posted in a bit, holidays got in the way among other things. You guys deserve a chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is a inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans and Starclan.**

* * *

_As the last remnants of the sun _were disappearing behind the canopy of leaves above the camp, Frozenstar began to prepare the group of cats who would be attending the gathering of the full moon. Since the birth of Birdflight's kits, Frozenstar had been worried, worried for the kits being born in the coldest of seasons but he couldn't help that they were here now, but it still worried him. _Part of the leader job _he thought as he assessed the camp from his perch on the high stump. He shrugged the thought away. Kits were a good omen from the Clan above and besides he could smell the coming of new-leaf, a hopeful sign. He fluffed up his fur for more warmth and suddenly couldn't wait for new-leaf to arrive. He spotted Willowfur padding over to join him on the stump, a tired expression mirrored in his deputy's face. "So who's going to the gathering tonight? Should be a good one with all the trouble Iceclan has been causing this past moon." Frozenstar signed and rolled his yellow eyes, "Yeah. I can already see that Coldstar is going to ask for more land. Fadingstar was foolish to give that strip of land to him, now he thinks he can bully the rest of us into giving him land without a fight. Anyway the moon should be up soon and we should get going. Gather up Starsky, Solarpaw, Grazefoot, Lilyfire, Talonclaw, Ambereyes, Flamecloud, Wasppaw, Pricklepaw, and Sheeppaw. We should keep it small tonight; you never know what Coldstar has planned. He isn't an honorable cat." Willowfur nodded and went off to inform the others to get ready.

Frozenstar heard gentle paw steps behind him and turned to see a healthier and stronger looking Leafkit padding towards him. He hadn't really talked to her much since the battle. She dipped her head and stared curiously at the cats who were gathering by the camp entrance, settling next to the stump. "We're on our way to Stick Hill. For a peaceful gathering with the other clans that is held every full moon and we are bound by Starclan to stay in peace until the gathering is over." He explained to Leafkit, seeming to answer her invisible question. She nodded and just sat in a comfortable silence with her leader. From nowhere the young she-cat mewed in a soft voice, "Frozenstar? Did you ever have any litter mates?" He was slightly taken aback but he was always happy at the opportunity to talk about his sister, "Yes. I had a sister named Blizzardtail. She died in a battle against a fox, moons ago. Her son is Talonclaw, my nephew." Leafkit purred, curious about her leader's history. "Will I be able to go to a gathering?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him with wide eyes. He nodded, "When you become an apprentice. But for now you have to stay safe inside the camp." He jumped lightly down from the stump and waved his tail good-bye to Leafkit and ran off to join his clan-mates.

When he made his way at the front of the group, he signaled them to follow. They skirted through the dark forest with only the moonlit path guiding them. When they reached the border with Iceclan, he spotted Coldstar leading his warriors along, glancing at Frozenstar and kept stalking to Stick Hill. Frozenstar simply rolled his eyes and kept following the guidance of the moon. Finally they arrived to the towering brush pile in the center of a hill, the moon casting waves of light down on it. When they came to the entrance, he could smell that two clans were already waiting inside. The group began to squeeze into the small, narrow opening, inside a downward path glided deeper into the brush, the entire path glistening in moonlight. He led his clan down the path un the smell of cats became stronger. He held his tail high and with one flick of his tail, he led them through some thick bushes and out into a wide clearing, the middle held a giant, flat boulder, glowing in silver moonlight. Many, many cats were surrounding the magnificent piece of stone, making it near impossible to get to it. He smelled Brightclan and Creekclan. He gave his group the go-ahead and began to make his way to the slab of moonlit stone. When he finally arrived through the swarm of cats, he spotted Fadingstar, of Brightclan, and Tawnystar, of Creekclan, and as usual, no Iceclan. The two she-cats were in a deep conversation and almost didn't notice Frozenstar.

Tawnystar was the first to notice him and beckoned with her tail to join her and Fadingstar. Fadingstar gave a careless greeting with a swish of her beautiful pale tail. He bowed his head to them, settling into a spot next to Tawnystar. "Greetings Frozenstar. I see you are doing well." greeted the whispery voice of Fadingstar, her eyes half-closed as if she hadn't slept for days, putting her long tail on his shoulder to show peace. The she-cat had earned her name, not just in features, but age as well. She was the oldest leader but was never always the wisest. Her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight and licked her paws thoughtfully. Frozenstar nodded and said respectfully, "And greetings to you both. I'm doing well thank you, Fadingstar. You look well yourself. The moons have been good to you as well, Tawnystar." The Creekclan leader purred and bowed her head. "Where is Coldstar? Not late again I hope?" Frozenstar asked warily. It was the third time Coldstar was late for a gathering and only Starclan knew why. Tawnystar shrugged, "We don't know. Probably enjoying the night's hunting? You know how Iceclan is." Fadingstar nodded in agreement. Frozenstar sighed, seeing his breath curl in the frozen, night air. He was having a conversation with the two leaders while they waited for Coldstar and his clan to arrive.

Finally, Frozenstar spotted Coldstar and a group of his clan filing into the clearing, the same old smug and distrustful looks plastered to every face. "Ah finally, they have made it." Fadingstar said with a breath of relief. Coldstar slowly stalked up to them, nearly towering over the other leaders. He nodded solemnly to them but Frozenstar couldn't help but notice the look of hatred in his eyes as the dark leader swept his cold, yellow gaze on them. Coldstar was the first to jump onto the Great Rock and sat at his place, calmly and coldly. Frozenstar jumped up after him and sat on the other side of the rock, away from the cold tom. Tawnystar and Fadingstar joined them together, not noticing the tension between the two toms. Since Fadingstar was the oldest leader, she addressed all of the clans, speaking clearly, but in her forever wispy voice, "The meeting will now begin!" All the cats crowded at the bottom of the rock, all eyes on the leaders, an eerie silence filling the large space. "Brightclan has been pulling through this leaf-bare. I am proud to announce two new warriors. Mothfeather and Kestrelflight!" All eyes focused on the two young warriors, both looking equally proud and embarrassed. The cats all chanted their names, even a paw-full of Iceclan cats. When the noise died down, Fadingstar continued, "I am also pleased to announce that our clan has a new liter of kits." When she was done she stepped back and sat back calmly.

Tawnystar stood up to address the clan, "Creekclan is also doing well this leaf-bare. The fish are running well. A warning though, one of our patrols recently chased off a rogue with patchy dark fur. Please be on the look-out for this stranger." She bowed her head and stepped back to sit in her place once again. Coldstar stood to give his news, Frozenstar stared after him with pricked ears and listened warily as the Iceclan leader spoke in a cold, nasty voice, "I would first like to thank Fadingstar again for handing over some of her clan's territory to us." And he abruptly sat back down, eyes boring holes into the crowd of listening cats. Frozenstar was stunned that the black tom didn't start up trouble like he usually did. He decided to ignore it to give his news so he didn't start trouble himself, "Greetings to all clans. I am pleased to say that Leafclan has a new apprentice amongst us now. Wasppaw, who is mentored by Talonclaw, we hope that he will teach this young apprentice the ways of a warrior well." He gave some time for the clans to call out the young tom's name, who ducked in prideful embarrassment, "Leafclan also has a new liter of kits. We are surviving during this leaf-bare and we thank Starclan for it. Does anyone have anything else to discuss?" he asked the rest of the leaders, hoping to get home very soon.

To his obvious dislike, Coldstar stepped back up and snarled at Frozenstar and then to the clans, "I would like to ask for more territory. Iceclan needs it to expand!" he sat there with such stillness he could almost pass as a shadow, icy hatred seeping back into the depths of his yellow eyes. Below him, Iceclan yowled in agreement whilst the other clans yowled in anger and disapproval. Eagleheart, a senior warrior from Brightclan, yowled loudest, "Who in Starclan's name do you think you are?! You can't just ask for territory whenever you feel like and expect us to just hand it over to you! That's madness! Our clan has already given you enough territory!" the cats around him nodded and yowled in fierce agreement. Coldstar met Eagleheart's gaze coldly and said in a icy mew, "Your clan didn't hang over enough." Eagleheart growled, lifting his haunches up, challenging Coldstar to leap on him. A soft yowl was heard around the clearing, ruffling the stillness of the crowd, "Stop! You're making Starclan angry!" Eagleheart froze, almost leaping onto the Iceclan leader. Frozenstar's ears pricked up, he knew that voice. Looking on in the crowd he noticed a black, white spotted pelt; Starsky was standing up, her head raised in fearless defiance. She stood calmly beside the other medicine cats, but her gaze was fierce. Frozenstar lifted his head up at the sky and saw wisps of cloud getting closer to the moon. _Starsky is right! This is all over pointless bickering! _He thought angrily, pointing his gaze fiercely at Coldstar.

Lashing his tail and yelled, "She's right! Stop it, both of you. Coldstar, you do not need any more territory. Nor do you deserve it, even the strip Fadingstar gave you." He turned his attention back on the crowd and took a deep breath, "Coldstar and his clan hunted on Leafclan territory. And after his cats denied it, we caught them in the act and battled them, they lost. He need no territory but the land he was already given by Starclan." He stood and stared out into the sea of cats, worried that he had already said too much, but it had to be said. Below him, whispers began to flow in between the groups of cats around him; fur was beginning to ruffle again. Coldstar whirled around and faced Frozenstar and hissed, ears flat against his black head, "Your clan is weak, Frozenstar! My clan is not. We need that territory!" Frozenstar glared at him but couldn't help but notice the tone of desperation in the black leader's voice, but he refused to take pity on him. _I have to be strong, for the sake of my clan. _He thought, keeping a level head as he gazed at the dark leader. He felt sorry for Iceclan but its leader had no right to take others territory.

Tawnystar stood and addressed the clans, "I agree with Frozenstar. Creekclan will not hand over our territory." She sat back down and stared calmly at Coldstar, who was beginning to panic. He turned his gaze to Fadingstar, who looked deep in thought, "What about you, Fadingstar? Will you be as generous as you were before?" hope laced the begging in his voice, hope filling his eyes. Fadingstar gazed steadily at Coldstar, "No Coldstar. I will not make my clan look weak again. Brightclan declines as well." She nodded her head firmly, not unnerved at all by Coldstar's unfurling temper. Coldstar hissed, "It will be your fault! All you fault!" he jumped down, hissing angrily under his breath, the crowd parted as he went through, his clan following him hurriedly. Once the last of Iceclan disappeared through the bushes, Frozenstar sounded the order of the end of another long gathering. Jumping down, he summoned his clan-mates up to leave. Whispers began to swarm around the departing cats, making Frozenstar uneasy.

He spotted Lilyfire by the entrance and breathed in her warm, sweet scent. She leaned against him and said gently, "I'm proud of you, Frozenstar. Leafclan is proud of you. We all knew you wouldn't give in." Frozenstar sighed and shook his head as he lead his clan back through the wilderness, "I was considering it. I can tell Coldstar is desperate." Lilyfire nodded and sighed sadly, "Yes, the other clans can to. I know Iceclan tries to appear stronger. But no cat is invincible." When they arrived safely back at camp, all Frozenstar wanted to do was go to sleep, but he knew he had to address his own clan. At the entrance, Rippleshade and Bluewhisper were sitting watch, half-asleep on their paws. He glanced at Bluewhisper's swelling belly and made a note to find Beepaw a new mentor. The warriors nodded sleepily to their leader, trying to wake themselves up. "Why don't you two go get some rest? I'll get someone else to take over watch tonight." The two warriors nodded gratefully and padded into the camp on heavy paws. Frozenstar padded behind them with the rest of the group, grateful themselves to be home. He realized that many cats had stayed up for the group, hoping to hear some news. He even saw Leafkit dozing off by the nursery with Nightkit faithfully by her side. Frozenstar suddenly twitched his nose in amusement; _those two have been inseparable since Leafkit joined the clan_ he thought as he watched the two.

He heard Lilyfire's voice by his ear, breaking him from his thoughts, "I think you should address the clan now." She spoke with deep wisdom; he knew she was right and sighed deeply, nodding in agreement. He jumped up onto the high stump and called the familiar greeting loudly. His voice boomed around the clearing, cats immediately rushing to gather under the stump. He explained the trialing argument that had ensued by Coldstar, with yowls of anger and disbelief swept through the huddled cats. Frozenstar spotted Leafkit looking at with quiet wonder in the depths of her pale eyes and wondered what the young cat was thinking. When the noise died down he spoke again, "I realize this is unsettling news which is why we will be on the lookout for trouble, but I caution you all not to pursue it yourselves." He then turned his attention on Bluewhisper who was leaning sleepily against Grazefoot, "It's come to my attention that you are pregnant, Bluewhisper. Am I right?" he spoke gently to the gray queen who nodded shyly, "Yes, I am carrying Grazefoot's kits." The broad tom purred and nuzzled the younger cat, puffing his chest out proudly. The clan cheered for the two cats and purred almost in unison, even Frozenstar joined in.

He bowed his head, "Well it's always good news when it comes to kits. Bluewhisper, you will move to the nursery immediately." The she-cat nodded but glance worriedly at her apprentice, Beepaw, who stared at his mentor with shock. He purred and knew exactly who would be the young tom's mentor. "Beepaw, now that you need a new mentor, Lilyfire will be your mentor from now on. I trust her to pass on her great fighting skills and her wise understanding of the warrior code. Of course I trust you will not forget Bluewhisper's training." The young tom nodded and touched noses with her former mentor and padded excitedly over to Lilyfire and touched noses with her, who simply looked overjoyed. He called an end to the meeting and everyone quickly headed to bed.

Frozenstar was grateful when he was finally alone inside his den. He sat on his mossy nest, but troubled thoughts quickly began to buzz inside his head. He knew Coldstar might bring on an attack so the clan would have to be ready for him if that ever happened. He jumped when he heard a small voice echo around the small alcove of his den. "Frozenstar? May I speak to you for a moment?" it was Leafkit. "What can I do you for?" he greeted her as she seated herself in front of him. She gazed at him with curiosity, laced with worry. "Well…" she trailed off and focused her gaze on her shuffling paws. His eyes widened and he thought fearfully, _what if she doesn't want to be a part of the cl_a_n?_ He quickly mewed, "Don't you enjoy being a clan cat?" The young she-cat's eyes widened in surprise, "No, I love it here." He flicked his ears and asked, "What's bothering you? Something has to be wrong for you to look so troubled." She hesitated at first but then she spoke clearly, something all too familiar to Frozenstar, "A leaf will go onto the winds of greatness, but it will be stopped in the wind by the blazing fire, and danger will haunt it's less than flawless journey" she looked at him worriedly when the expression on his face changed from calm, to deep worry. He asked in a low voice, "Were did you hear that? Did Starsky tell you?" the young she-cat shook her head and whispered, "A warrior from Starclan visited me in a dream. His name is Briarstar…he explained everything…I have a destiny… "she stared at him with worry dancing in her pale eyes.

Frozenstar stared at her and shook his head, memories of his former leader drowning his thoughts. Leafkit's scared mew broke him from his mind, "What am I supposed to do Frozenstar? Do you know what it means?" Frozenstar shook his head weakly, feeling utterly powerless and defeated. He wished he could help the young kit, but Starclan always had a way of making very complicated riddles. Leafkit looked at him, but something had changed in her eyes, the worry was replaced with a new sense of bravery and pride. He admired her courage deeply but he feared for her. "Starclan has a plan for you, Leafkit. But you must be fearless, and honorable. Walk with caution from now on." He warned, looking deep into her eyes. Leafkit nodded that she understood him, turning away to leave. He spoke one last warning, "Follow your destiny with clean paws, Leafkit. Do not fight a battle that is not worth fighting for." And with that she nodded and left, without saying a word.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed. I hope you liked meeting the other clans. Next chapter soon. Merry late Christmas. I hope you guys all had a great one. Review are grateful to have- Red**


	10. The Future Unfolds

**Hey guys another chapter has come again, I hope you guys are liking it. And now enough talk, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of Warriors, Erin Hunter is an inspiration to these stories but owns the concept of the clans and Starclan.**

* * *

_She left Frozenstar's den,_ feeling more in control about the mysterious destiny. She needed to tell one cat in particular, her best friend, Nightkit, about her ominous prophecy. She didn't want to keep this from him; he was the closest cat she could trust besides Frozenstar. They had gotten closer since Wasppaw had left, and she couldn't keep a secret like that from him. She was five moons now, but she felt like a small helpless kit with a big secret. Leafkit wished Briarstar would visit her again but her dreams were dark and shadowy, no sign of the spiked fur that belonged to the former leader. She put the thought out of her head, some things were just too impossible. When she arrived at the nursery, everyone was lounging outside, as if they were waiting for something. Nightkit flicked his tail for her to join them when he spotted her. She nodded a greeting to the three queens, taking notice that Doetail was nowhere in sight. She touched noses with her friend and asked, "Where's Doetail…and what's going on?" the young tom purred and nudged her shoulder, "Be prepared. The nursery is going to be overrun by kits. Doetail is having her kits now. Silverkit went to fetch Brokentail." Nightkit's brother was finally feeling better, having already moved back to the nursery as soon as he had been cleared by Starsky and everyone was thankful to Starclan.

While they waited, Leafkit and Nightkit played with Birdflight's kits. The kits were only two days old and they were already full of boundless energy. Even though Goldenkit was the youngest of the litter, he towered over his sisters, happily pawing the older kits with her small golden paws. Leafkit flicked her ears and lifted her head when she spotted Silverkit walking briskly towards them, a look of purpose dancing in his eyes, with Brokentail following at a slower pace. The elder seemed to look young again, despite his age. His eyes were bright and held his head taller as he made his way to the nursery, taking a spot beside Wolfblaze. Leafkit paused playing with Moonkit and looked around, "Where's Wasppaw?" she asked. Nightkit shrugged, "Dunno. I think he's still sleeping after going to the Stick Pile. He'll see the kits later." Silverkit nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We didn't see our older brothers until the day after we were born."

A couple of heartbeats later, Starsky and Solarpaw emerged from the den, padding out happily. Brokentail stood up and nodded respectfully to the two medicine cats. Starsky nodded back, "Congratulations Brokentail, you have a daughter." She waved her tail and was off to her den in a blink of an eye. The old tom puffed his chest out proudly and made his way inside the den. Goldenkit looked up at his mother and squeaked, "When can we see the new kits?" Birdflight purred and mewed in a tender voice, "When Brokentail has his time inside. Ok my little one?" the golden tom nodded and continued to play with his sisters. Nightkit flicked his ears in annoyance as Whitekit clamped her small paws on his tail, making him hiss angrily, "Get off my tail Whitekit. It's not a leaf." Whitekit eyed him curiously with wide blue eyes, shrugging and went to play with her litter mates. Leafkit purred and nudged him on the shoulder, "What's wrong Nightkit? Don't like to get your tail bothered?" the dark tom purred and flicked his tail on her nose.

Brokentail soon stepped out of the nursery with a smile on his face and padded back to the elders, excitement in his eyes. Wolfblaze stood up and flicked her tail for the others to go on inside. When they were all inside, Leafkit could see the small skinny body of Doetail curled in her nest with her head raised in pride. Leafkit looked closer and saw a small dark bundle curled tightly at her side. The kit's fur was really long but looked very soft. She got closer to get a better look, Doetail didn't even scold her. Leafkit looked up at Doetail and purred, "She's beautiful Doetail." The old queen nodded her thanks and licked the tiny bundle. "What's her name Doetail?" Wolfblaze asked. "Her name is Fluffykit for her really long, soft fur." Doetail purred, looking at her kit fondly. Soon things were back to normal and the excitement was over. Leafkit went over to her nest, feeling exhausted, soon her eyes closed and everything was a black, endless pit.

The next day, Leafkit went outside to join Silverkit and Nightkit, who were play fighting until she walked out of the den. Both toms practically tripped over their paws to meet her. Silverkit had become more cheerful since he had recovered from being sick and to Leafkit's relief he was acting a lot better towards her. She purred with amusement as the two fought to join her. She had no idea what had gotten into them, she was friend to the both of them and even Wasppaw, when he had the time for them. She heard the familiar call sound around the clearing, Frozenstar's voice booming in her ears, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me by the high stump for a clan meeting!" The three of them sat, attention focused on their leader. She saw Sheeppaw and Pricklepaw making their way through the crowd, and jumped atop the wide surface of the stump. Then it clicked, Frozenstar was going to make them warriors. "I have called you all together to witness these two brave apprentices become warriors of Leafclan. I'm proud to call them Leafclan cats." He paused for everyone to mew surprise before he began to say the sacred words, "I, Frozenstar, leader of Leafclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He turned to the two apprentices and spoke once again, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own lives?" they both nodded with glowing eyes, both saying, "I do" Frozenstar nodded and boomed again, "They by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names." He turned first to Pricklepaw, who was more confident and serious than his sister, but his eyes gave away his excitement, "Pricklepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pricklefang, for your cunning mind and sharp tongue." The black tom nodded and leaned forward to lick his leader's shoulder. He then turned to a shaking Sheeppaw, "And Sheeppaw you shall be known as Sheepfur, for your curly white fur." Sheepfur leaned forward and licked his shoulder proudly, still shaking. Frozenstar bowed his head to the two new warriors, "Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as full warriors of Leafclan." Talonclaw, their father, began to yowl out their new names. Their mother, Birdflight, soon joined in and then the whole clan. When the cheering finally stopped, Frozenstar spoke again, "As is the tradition, later tonight you will sit vigil and watch over the camp as your clan sleeps." He jumped down from the stump and slowly made his way to alcove den.

Leafkit watched him go, suddenly remembering she needed to confide in Nightkit about the prophecy, but maybe it wasn't the right time to tell her friend. A cold wind blew, making Leafkit shudder, "Later Leafkit, for now, keep this between the ones who can bare it better than he could…" She pricked her ears and instantly recognized the voice as Briarstar's. He heart beat with alarm and frustration, "Briarstar…?" she whispered, but his voice and his scent instantly vanished. "Leafkit? Are you coming to the elders with us?"she heard Nightkit ask her. She shook herself and nodded, following him and Silverkit to the elders den, thoughts of the prophecy quickly dissolved.

A week passed and nothing happened, except for a few border skirmishes. Leafkit wasn't an apprentice yet, but she was yearning for it. She sat outside of the nursery, bracing herself against the early morning cold. Leaf-bare would be over soon, but the air still carried a brick chill with it. She had left the nursery after Birdflight's kits came in, wanting to meet the elders so she had been politely asked to leave. She sat alone; Nightkit and Silverkit were playing with Wasppaw. She saw the tortoiseshell pelt of Lilyfire and padded up to her where she sat by the pile of fresh-kill. Leafkit nervously padded up beside her, "Morning Lilyfire." The she-cat jumped but when she saw it was only Leafkit, her fur lie flat again and she gazed at her with gentle green eyes, "Hello Leafkit. What's on your mind?" Leafkit shuffled her paws and looked up at the older she-cat, "Well, really I'm just bored." The tortoiseshell purred before picking up a small vole then she began to walk away, flicking her tail for Leafkit to follow. Lilyfire stopped at a fern patch, the place where only senior warriors ate. She sat down and took a bite of her vole before saying, "Well why you don't go play with Nightkit and Silverkit? Or maybe even Wasppaw?" Leafkit shook her head hopelessly, "They all act different, especially Wasppaw. Nightkit maybe the only one who still acts the same…" Lilyfire purred and looked sympathetically at her, "Well they're toms. They all change as they get older. Frozenstar acted like an annoying furball when we were young. It's fine; just ignore it like I did. "

Leafkit nodded in understanding, suddenly a thought came to her, and "Did you have any littermates?" The older cat glanced at her in surprise and slowly nodded, "Yes, her name was Orangefeather. She died not long ago. Her kits are my remaining kin." She pointed with her tail to Ambereyes, Blazedfur, and Flamecloud not a couple tail lengths away. Lilyfire bent her head back down to take another bite of her vole. Soon after finishing, she began to lick her fur. Leafkit stood and said her goodbyes and padded off to join her friends. _I wish Lilyfire was my age, but I guess it's just good to have her as a friend now…_she thought as she padded closer up to the others. When she sat beside Nightkit, she heard Silverkit bickering with Wasppaw. "That isn't the way you're supposed to do the hunters crouch! Talonclaw showed me the proper way to do it. " asserted Wasppaw. His eyes blazed with anger but so did Silverkit's, whose blue eyes blazed like little flames of blue fire. Nightkit wasn't engaged in the argument. He was licking his chest, flicking his ears to her in greeting. She nodded and sat by him, watching the argument rapidly unfold. Wasppaw had changed dramatically in just a short time, sounding more arrogant and obnoxious.

Before she knew it, Silverkit had taken enough of Wasppaw's arrogance and leaped on top of him, biting Wasppaw on the shoulder. The striped apprentice hissed and threw Silverkit off easily and pounced onto the smaller tom. They tumbled together in the dusty clearing, forming into just a jumble of limbs and fur. To Leafkit, they sounded like a couple of foxes trying to fight for the last piece of prey. Nightkit leaped up to his paws, trying to stop the tumbling toms, but he failed to untangle them and was quickly thrown at Leafkit's paws. She stood up and hissed, "Stop it both of you! You're both acting like a bunch of fox-hearts." But they didn't listen and continued to fight. As soon as she saw blood spatter the camp floor, she began to get worried. She heard heavy paw steps and turned to see Grazefoot and Talonclaw bounding towards the tussling cats. Grazefoot leaped in and held Silverkit by his scruff and Talonclaw did the same to his apprentice. "What in Starclan's name are you two doing?" Grazefoot hissed as he put down Silverkit. Talonclaw reeled on Wasppaw and hissed, "Wasppaw, what made you decide to attack a kit? You're training to be a warrior! Fights should be fought against enemies, not your own clan-mates, and a harmless kit not doubt!" Silverkit hissed and was about to retort but when Grazefoot glared at him, he closed his mouth shut. Wasppaw hissed, "I didn't start the fight. Silverkit did." Silverkit hissed in annoyance, "You provoked me, you annoying piece of mouse dung." He was ready to pounce again when Grazefoot held him by his scruff.

Talonclaw growled, "The punishment for you should be decided by your mother." Silverkit's eyes went from burning fury to cold worry in seconds. He held his head low and started to sulk off towards the nursery before Grazefoot stopped him, "Silverkit, go get that wound on your tail taken care of first." The gray tabby nodded and turned towards the shaded medicine den. Grazefoot nodded to Leafkit and Nightkit then he turned to Talonclaw, "I trust you will find the perfect punishment for your apprentice's actions." Talonclaw nodded to the older tom. Grazefoot nodded back and swiftly made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Talonclaw glared at Wasppaw, and then turned his hard gaze on Nightkit and Leafkit, flicking his tail to signal them to leave. They both nodded and scampered off towards the nursery. When they reached it, Doetail was sitting out in the leaf-bare sun, her young kit toddling around her. Fluffykit jumped when she saw the new comers then jumped with glee, saying in a small voice, "Hi Nightkit! Hi Leafkit! I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Leafkit purred, "We know you will be." Doetail purred approvingly, making Leafkit feel warm to her tail tip.

"Did you see what happened between Silverkit and Wasppaw?" Nightkit asked the old queen. Doetail scoffed, "I saw the whole thing. Honestly, apprentices and kits shouldn't fight. I don't care whose fault it was." Leafkit grinned and walked into the nursery. She yawned, yearning to get a nap. She missed Briarstar and wanted desperately for him to visit her in her dreams again and she had so many unanswered questions. "Hey Leafkit, what are you doing in here? It's actually nice out today. Doetail says leaf-bare is alive for only two more days." Nightkit mewed as he entered the den excitedly, but Leafkit hardly heard him. He walked over and nudged her, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked, worry settling in his eyes. She shook her head, trying to reassure him, "Nothing, I'm just tired." Nightkit seemed to force out a purr, "I bet you are tired. The way Wasppaw looks at you must be tiring." Leafkit shot him a questioning glance, "What are you talking about" she muttered in confusion. Nightkit looked at the mossy floor and shuffled his paws nervously, making Leafkit cock her head to one side, "What's going on Nightkit? Tell me." She mewed, trying to figure out what was going on. Nightkit met her eyes and blurted, "Wasppaw has a major crush on you…he didn't want you to know though…but you had a right to know…" He trailed off and stared down at his paws again.

Leafkit purred and let out an _mrrow _of amusement and nudged her friend gently, who looked very surprised at her reaction. "That's it? I thought it would be something a lot more serious than that." She mewed. Nightkit shrugged and purred, "I thought you'd be angry." Leafkit shook her head, "I'm not mad. I don't feel the same towards him. Whoever wants to fall for such an arrogant jerk can have him." She asserted with a wave of her tail. Nightkit nodded his agreement, "Well are you still going to sleep or do I have to play with the younger kits myself?" he asked hopefully. She wanted to say yes but she shook her head; she still need to try and look for Briarstar in her dreams, "Sorry Nightkit. I want to but I'm tired. I'll play later." She stared deep into his eyes to see a trace of hurt. He nodded his understanding and quickly left the den. She looked after him and promised silently to him that she would make it up. She yawned and curled in her nest and slowly closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and saw the star filled forest; she was in Starclan again. As always the forest looked green and plusher than the leaf-bare forest and it was a comfort to be here again. Leafkit sniffed the air for signs of Briarstar but all she smelled was stone and star. "Hello?" she called out, breaking the tranquil silence. She strained her ears to listen for any sign of movement, but there was none. She tried to speak out again, "Briarstar? Are you there? I need to speak to you." Her heart began to beat faster against the piercing silence. Suddenly a voice spoke out gently to her, honey soft like Lilyfire's but wiser, "He is not here tonight, Leafkit. I am here though." Leafkit turned to see a beautiful short gray and brown she-cat with an odd orange colored nose and sparkling eyes. Her scent was Leafclan but she smelled like Starsky and Solarpaw, of herbs and water with a mixture of stone and star. Stars glittered in her eyes and clung to her fur and she looked as calm as Briarstar had. She dipped her head to Leafkit and mewed, "Greetings. I'm Peachnose. I was the medicine before Starsky. I'm here to help you. I know of the prophecy that foretells your destiny." She wrapped her tail around her paws neatly and looked at Leafkit as if she was waiting for a reply.

Leafkit stood there with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion etched across her face, "How do you know about that?" Peachnose purred, "Well all of Starclan knows of it but I was the one who foretold if, just before I died. I visited Starsky and told her about your destiny and in turn she told Frozenstar. You were meant to be found by him. But your path will not be an easy one. You are meant to lead us. You will also let your heart get the best of you as time goes on. Soon your path will be troubled." Leafkit stared and horror and Peachnose continued, "It won't be easy. Some will turn against you, others won't. Danger lurks behind your shadows." Leafkit's fur began to rise, "But, why can't I tell Nightkit? Briarstar told me he won't bare it well. He's my best friend!" Peachnose shook her head sadly, "Nightkit is important to you, and important to you destiny, but he can't be trusted with something like this." She began to fade, her last words ringing in Leafkit's ears' making her yowl with fear as the former medicine cat disappeared. Leafkit was left standing alone with only Peachnose's words as company and blackness soon took over.

* * *

**So there you guys, another visit. She got her wish but is she happy with it? So I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Reviews are grateful to receive- Red**


End file.
